The Fire Escape
by DarkxSonata
Summary: Nida is a typical teen who had just finished up her senior year of High School. What happens after being kidnapped by a new demon in the neighbor hood she becomes friends with the beloved team. HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rummaging through her bag Nida pulled out her apartment key and opened her door quickly. She slammed the door behind her then flung her bag onto her couch and rushed into her bedroom already beginning to take off her school uniform.

"I can't believe I was called into work right after school, and on my only day off this week!" Nida yelled to herself. She flung her uniform for work onto her bed and quickly got changed. Running back out into the living room of her apartment she scrambled for her keys then hurried out the door once again locking it before she left.

"Nida I need that order from table five!" Nida heard her boss yell from his position in the kitchen. Nida rolled her eyes then began to make her way over to table five, which wasn't even in her area. Nida looked around for Kito who was supposed to be taking care of them not seeing him anywhere. Sighing to herself Nida walked up to the table and smiled.

"I'm sorry about the wait, my name is Nida and until Kito magically appears again I'll be your waitress this evening." Nida said placing a fake charming smile on her face.

"About damn time someone got here." A boy with slicked back black hair said. Nida glared a bit at him then remembered she was still working so she had to be nice no matter what they said.

"Shut up Urameshi, you should never talk to a girl like that." The boy that was sitting across from the Urameshi kid said. This guy had orange hair and looked like a guy who was nice, but had a slightly scary face. The two continued to argue for a bit making Nida became even more annoyed then she already was. Nida knew that she had to hurry this up so she could get back to her side of the restaurant.

"Can I get you both something or are you just here to make a scene?" Nida asked placing a hand on her hip to show that she was annoyed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just get me a burger with fries and a pop." The Urameshi kid said while the other one got the same thing. Nida walked back over to her side of the restaurant but not before passing on the boys orders, then continued with her shift.

"There you both are I've been looking for you everywhere! Koenma has a new case for you." Botan said walking up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. She smiled to them while the boys just looked at her a bit surprised.

"Hey Botan what's up?" Kuwabara asked watching her sit down.

"You both need to get to Spirit World right away this case can't wait." She said with a serious face.

"Well it's going to wait till after launch. Can't fight evil demons on an empty stomach." Yusuke said smirking only to be smacked in the back of the head by Botan.

"Yusuke this is no time to be joking around!" She yelled at him.

"Shut up Botan, besides here comes our food now, we'll eat quick then go." He said to shut her up just as he noticed Nida walking over with their food.

Nida walked over and gave the boys their food then looked to the girl that had joined them. Nida took the girl in noticing that she had blue hair of all colors and pink eyes? That was defiantly odd, and they didn't look like contacts either. Nida mentally slapped herself out of her thoughts then smiled to the girl.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" She asked as happily as she could manage from being so tired. Nida watched while the girl declined which was her queue to leave. She walked away from their table and finished up her shift on her side. After a few minutes she walked back over to the boys and girl with blue hair to see that they were done. Nida blinked a bit then smiled trying not to giggle. "Did you even taste it?" She asked before she realized what she said.

"Yeah it was great, so if we can have the bill we'll get out of your hair." The Urameshi kid said making Nida nod. She reached into her black waist apron and pulled out the check and placed it on the table.

"Thanks for coming, hope to see you again." Nida said before walking away since they would go to Yunomi to pay. Nida watched while the boys and the girl with blue hair walked out. Nida noticed the girl look over at her with an odd look but looked away when the door closed. Nida finished her shift then collected her tips for the night putting them in her jean back pocket and headed home.

"Nida be careful walking home. Do you want to take something home for dinner?" Yunomi asked sweetly. Yunomi was sort of like a nice aunt to Nida since Nida had been working for her and her husband for about four years now. Nida needed the job to keep paying for her apartment.

"That would be great Yunomi, I'm so happy that tomorrow is Sunday." Nida said smiling knowing she didn't have school the next day. Yunomi soon came back out from the kitchen with a plastic bag in her hand and handed it over to Nida to take.

"Why don't you take the day off tomorrow, you deserve it, especially for running in here tonight when you were supposed to have off." She said smiling to Nida. Nida's face brightened with that comment. She hugged Yunomi then started on her way home.

Walking up to her apartment door she unlocked it and walked in. Before she closed her door though she heard the elevator ding meaning that someone was coming up to her floor. She poked her head back out to see a boy with short spiked green hair in a Chinese looking fighting outfit walk out of the elevator and look around as if he were sneaking around. Nida shrugged and shut the door locking it just incase. She walked into her kitchen to heat up the food and flipped on the TV to see what was on. Nida heard the microwave beep making her jump a bit not realizing that the three minutes was up. She got her food then sat on the couch to eat and watch the news. Nida popped open her bottle of carbonated water and took a few swigs to wet her throat when the broadcaster began to make an impotent announcement.

"_Attention all citizens. A strange string of attacks have happened in these areas, if you are anywhere near these places it is advised that you stay inside at night and lock all doors and windows until the criminal is caught._" Nida looked to see that her neighborhood was listed on the side of the screen. She thought of the guy who had just come out of the elevator and felt a cold chill run through her. She looked at her door and thanked trees that she locked it. Nida finished eating then threw away the Styrofoam box it was in then turned off the television. Nida grabbed the bottle of bubbly and walked into her room flipping on her desk light. She took a few more sips then headed over to her closet to change for the night. Throwing on a pair of light gray sweatpants and a deep green tang top Nida walked back over to her desk and grabbed the bottle again. She opened her window and walked out to the fire escape that was right under her window. She sat on the stair that was right next to her window sipping from the bottle and looking up at the sky. Smiling to herself she continued to drink her water and wait till the moon was high and the only light was from her window and the street lamp a few paces away from her building. Nida took her hair out of its tie and began to run her fingers through her hair. Sighing she thought of what on earth she was going to do tomorrow. She now had the whole day to herself and she couldn't think of a single thing to do. Nida smiled to herself then back up at the sky. She hadn't been to her parents graves in a few weeks. She could go there and then maybe do a bit of shopping or go to the library. Nida smiled knowing that she would find something to do that would occupy her time.

"That time already?" She asked herself realizing how high the moon was. It had to be almost two in the morning. Shaking her head she stood and entered her room through the window again throwing out the bottle. She shut her window locking it tightly remembering the news and the warning. She flipped off her light and crawled into bed getting ready for another day of living on her own.

"Alright what's the situation this time binky breath?" Yusuke asked entering Koenma's office with Botan and Kuwabara. Botan smacked Yusuke in the head again with her oar then Koenma decided to start the meeting. Kurama and Hiei had been there for a few minutes and were wondering what all this was about.

"I have called you all here because I have a new case for you. Someone has broken the barrier between Human World and Demon World." Koenma started to say but Kuwabara interrupted.

"So we have to fight some demon that was dumb enough to come here?" He asked while Koenma sighed.

"If you would let me finish. The energy that was picked up wasn't demonic, but human with an incredible amount of demonic spirit energy. Our intelligence thinks that this human had been living on the Demon Plane for quite some time to gain this power, and we all know what greedy humans can do with that sort of power. A string of attacks has been going on in the human world and we believe it is this human that has been the cause of them. Your job is to find that human and take them out." Koenma said while they got up and started to leave. "Oh and one more thing before I forget. It's said that low level demons are beginning to follow this human, you need to stop him before he gains an entire demon army." Koenma said dismissing them.

"Man do I ever get a break?" Yusuke yelled folding his hands behind his head.

"Shut up Urameshi, it's not like you have anything better to do!" Kuwabara yelled back. The two began to fight while Kurama looked over to Hiei.

"You've been quiet, something on your mind?" He asked causing Hiei to give a small 'hn' and look away.

"I'm just happy that I get to kill a human that is abusing the demon name." Hiei said making Kurama shake his head. Hiei was always predictable when it came to insulting humans.

"Yeah you would find that fun shorty." Kuwabara said turning his face half way to look at him. Hiei glared at the idiot and reached for his katana. Kurama reached out and grabbed Hiei's hand while Yusuke smacked Kuwabara in the head.

"And you wonder sometimes why he tries to kill you." Yusuke said continuing to walk away as everyone soon followed. Hiei rolled his eyes. If he did this he would only get some pleasure out of it. Sure he would get to kill a human, but he would still be stuck with them since he was stuck down to one human city. Kurama looked at Hiei as if sensing his inner argument with himself.

"Is it really that bad living in the city?" Kurama asked him watching Hiei look off to the side knowing he was caught.

"Growing up in the human world has made you forget what it's like to be home." Hiei said stubbornly not really caring to talk at the moment. Kurama and Hiei followed behind Yusuke and Kuwabara in a comfortable silence both getting slight amusement out of the arguments the two would have. The group soon came to the portal and walked through it coming out to some sort of park. Hiei not wanting to spend anymore of his time with the two humans nodded to Kurama then jumped into a few trees the vanished from the group.

"Where's shorty going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Does it really matter?" Yusuke said making Kuwabara shrug while the two said their farewells to Kurama then headed for their own homes. Kurama soon followed their example and headed home as well wondering how this new mission was going to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sun shown brightly into Nida's room the next morning waking her up at about seven in the morning. Sighing she got out of bed and began to get ready for her day off. She was in a well enough mood so she figured she would wear something a bit nice and go see her parent's graves like she had thought of last night. Nida pulled out a nice red top and a pair of dark dress jeans putting them on then looking at herself in the mirror. She pulled at her hair for a minute wondering what to do with it when she thought of an idea. She quickly braided two strands, one on either side of her face, then she pulled them back and tied them with a black ribbon. She hadn't done her hair like that since her mother was alive since she was the one that usually did it. Smiling to herself Nida quickly ate something then grabbed her keys and headed out for the day.

When she walked out of her apartment Nida noticed that something odd was going on in the supposed empty apartment beside hers. Nida then remembered the boy from last night and figured he was the one that moved in. Nida was about to head to the elevator when a man ran up the steps and started banging on the door of the new boys apartment.

"Sir, we have a problem!" He yelled when all at once the door was opened and a hand shot out and grabbed him dragging him into the apartment. The door slammed shut behind while Nida stood there with a freaked out look on her face. _Was that hand GREEN! _She thought then realized how stupid she sounded. Shaking her head she walked into the elevator then hurried to a near by flouriest to pick up a nice arrangement for the graves. Nida entered the shop and picked out a nice bunch of white lilies then headed for the graveyard. She entered and headed right for her parent's. Once reaching the level she paused when she saw someone else standing there. It was a girl with short brown hair wearing a pink dress and a white shirt underneath. She looked to be about fourteen years old, defiantly a junior high student. Nida walked over to her then placed the flowers on their graves.

"I don't think we've ever met, I'm Nida Kikotoma, and theses are my parents." Nida said smiling down to the girl.

"You're their daughter? I never knew. My name is Keiko Yukimura." She smiled to Nida who returned it once again. They stood there for a bit just looking at the graves until Nida spoke up.

"So Keiko, why is it that you are paying respects to my parents?" Nida asked as Keiko looked down.

"I just felt like I needed to apologies to them for what happened to them. I've seen it happen before and it's not right when parents are taken away from their kids. It happened right outside our shop." She said making Nida's eyes widen. Nida's parents had been murdered by an unknown killer which left Nida with a lot of unanswered questions. _Could this girl maybe get me some answers on who killed my parents? _Nida thought to herself. Keiko cleared her throat then smiled a warm smile to Nida. "It was nice meeting you, and I'm sorry for your loss, but I have to go now." Keiko said. Before Nida could stop her Keiko ran off leaving Nida there with more questions buzzing around in her head. Sighing to herself she looked down at her parents graves once again then decided she should find something else to do today besides just standing here wishing things were different.

Nida walked out of town and into the woods just thinking that a nice walk would do her some good. Not really caring where she was going she stumbled into a large group of stairs and a temple sort of place. _When the hell was this here? _She though.

"Keep moving you fool! You can't get anywhere if you don't use effort!" An elder voice yelled form the temple. Nida's eyes widened and decided that she should just keep walking and save herself from who ever _that_ was. Nida finished her walk and headed back into the city to find that something was different. She walked to a shopping district and noticed that two guys were following her, but something wasn't right about them. Nida figured she would try and lose them so she hurried into a busy store and watched out of the corner of her eye as they waited outside. Nida smirked knowing of a side entrance that she could use to get out. She got herself mixed into the crowed of crazy shoppers then walked over to the door and walked out into an ally. Nida snuck past the two guys and headed back to her apartment.

She pulled out her key and opened her door only to walk in to find the place trashed. Nida ran to her room to see that everything was destroyed in there too. She noticed that nothing was stolen; it was almost as if whoever attacked her place was just telling her to get out. Nida glared to the wall and wanted to know who did this. Nida was about to reach for the phone when a hand grabbed her mouth and her arm holding her in place.

"It was foolish of you to come back to this place, now you will be under my control." A dark voice said. Then Nida felt pressure on her neck and everything went black.

"Damn it where is this guy hiding?" Yusuke swore as everyone had split up to try and find out where this human was hiding. So far no luck finding him, and it had been three days since their mission started. He was running through a down town area and keeping in contact with everyone else through the communication mirrors and everyone had the same thing to report. They had no idea where this guy was. Even with Hiei's jagan eye they still couldn't find him. Yusuke could tell this annoyed Hiei but didn't say anything. Yusuke turned a corner when all at once his mirror went off. He stopped running and pulled it out of his pocket flipping it open.

"Yusuke, bad news. Spirit World intelligence just got word that he is now taking human hostages and is keeping them until his demands are met. He wants the ability to go back and forth from the Human World and Demon World!" Botan said making Yusuke's eyes widen.

"WHAT? Do the others know about this?" He shouted making Botan cringe a bit.

"Yes, but Yusuke it gets worse, until his demands are met he will keep them locked away making them his slaves. We have a lock on his location. The others are on their way there now. Yusuke the hostages are all women and one of them is Keiko!" Botan said making Yusuke fill with anger, no way was Keiko being some slave!

"Where is he?" Yusuke's voice was low and dark making Botan even afraid of him for a minute. Botan told him where to go and Yusuke ran off soon joining the others.

"Urameshi, did Botan fill you in?" Kuwabara asked until he noticed the look on Yusuke's face.

"He only has five so far, their in the lowest level of the building. We have to hurry. One of them looks like she's been there a while." Hiei said making Yusuke look to him.

"I thought you couldn't find him earlier?" He asked making Hiei 'Hn.'

"I couldn't find him, but Keiko is another story, don't worry she's fine. Another girl is watching over her to make sure she stays awake and avoids being burned by the energy keeping them locked away." Hiei said making all of them run faster.

"You should stop doing that." Nida said looking around the room they were all in. It was pretty large but was made out of stone. There were three beds in it and the door and windows were barred with some kind energy that would burn them if they touched it. Nida pulled Keiko closer to her from where she was sitting on the third bed. Two girls were sleeping off their injuries and exhaustion; they both looked about the same age as Keiko. Another girl who looked about twelve was beating against the energy screaming out in pain. "Stop it! You'll only get yourself killed! Just sit still and away from there." Nida said making the girl look at her. She moved closer to Nida and sat next to her. "Watch her for a minute? I want to check on the other two." Nida said while the other girl nodded holding Keiko against her while she went in and out of consciousness.

"What did he do to her to get her here?" She asked while Nida shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. You both got here after I did, remember. I was the third one here, those two though must have been here for days, I got here two nights ago." Nida said walking over to the two girls who were sleeping. Nida had tried her best to fix up the cuts and injuries they received from _him_ and the energy that burned. It seemed that they were doing alright, but Nida wanted to wake them up and get them to move around a bit, then they could go back to sleep. Nida gently shook the girl on the left to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at Nida. "Hey, think you can sit up and talk to us for a bit, and then I'll let you get some more sleep." Nida said as the girl slowly sat up. Nida walked over to the other one and tried to wake her up. After a few gentle shakes Nida shook a bit harder. Panic rose up in Nida as she checked for a pulse from the girl. Nida waited for a few minutes then moved her hand away turning her head and cursed. She gently took the blanket and pulled it up over her head and kissed the girl on the forehead, hoping she was happy wherever her soul was now. The girl holding Keiko began to cry a bit so Nida walked over and hugged her.

"She . . . She's dead!" The little girl cried while Nida tried to calm her down.

"I know, but I won't let that happen to you, or to any of you do you hear me." Nida said and moved her hand to show the other girl to move over to where they were. The injuries weren't that bad so she stood and slowly made her way over to Nida and the other two while Nida sat there and held the younger girls. Nida thought of something and started to sing softly to them calming them down. She started to sing _Everything I Know _from the musical _In the Heights_ as she sang she looked over to the other girl and felt hatred for the man who was keeping them here, he would pay for taking her life.

"Hey, hey she's moving again." Nida looked down to see Keiko stirring a bit.

"Keiko can you hear me?" Nida asked watching Keiko slowly sit up and look around. She let out a scream then looked around at the other three and noticed Nida.

"You're Nida right? What am I doing here?" She asked trying to calm down.

"We've been captured by a man who isn't human, or at least I don't think he's human. You just got here a few hours ago. The little one holding you got here early this morning, and this one has been here a few days. I've been here for three nights, two days." Nida said while Keiko nodded then took in the surroundings. She was about to reach out to the energy when Nida's hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch that, it burns when we do." Nida warned as Keiko nodded then looked down.

"I'm Minani." The youngest one said making Nida smiled.

"I'm Nida, and this is Keiko, and who might you be?" Nida asked the other girl who was here for a few days.

"I'm Himino, and the other girl's name was Ren. She's my sister." Himino said holding her face in her hands while Nida hugged her tightly. Keiko looked over and Nida watched as tears brimmed her eyes. Nida reached over and wiped them away.

"It's alright; I'm going to make sure you all make it out of her alive, understood." Nida said while they all nodded. After a few minutes footsteps were heard and the girls huddled behind Nida who stood up and walked closer to the door. The energy vanished and the man with spiked hair walked in making Nida ball her hands into fists.

"Hm, looks like one of you has moved on, oh well. Now who shall I take with me to have some fun?" He asked while Nida heard the girls whimper behind her.

"Take me, leave them alone." Nida said as he smirked.

"You seem to have spunk, I like that in my pray. Fine I shall take you with me until you have the same fate as that one, then I shall come down and take the rest." He said as he motioned for Nida to walk out of the room. Before she left Nida turned to the girls and smiled.

"Paciencia Y Fe." Nida said softly then left with the man right beside her. Nida walked into a large room where she noticed there was a chair like throne with a large screen behind it. Nida watched as he sat in the chair then looked to her out of the corner of his eye. Nida noticed the room was still made of stone with torches and random creatures around doing odd jobs. Nida's eyes widened a bit as she noticed that there was no way they were human. The only word she had would be that they were demons.

"Master Tishomura, is she a snack?" A demon asked with a bug like face but had claws and was an ugly shade of green, although he himself was ugly. Nida felt her eyes widen a bit as Tishomura seemed to think for a moment.

"Not for you, but for me she is a very delicious treat." He said making Nida feel like she was going to be sick. Nida glared a bit then a large flash of red and a bell like warning went off. Tishomura turned to look at the screen to see what was going on. Nida looked to see a group of four boys running in a forest with a large building in front of them. "HOW DID THEY GET PAST THE SECURITY?" He shouted. Nida smirked and realized that they must be here to help them, but then her smile vanished, how could they handle demons. Nida watched as they ran into the building and began to head down some stairs. (Oooooh a basement lolz episode 25 ^-^) _Good get those girls out of here, but I hope they take Ren's body to her parents._ Nida thought for a moment. Nida watched as Tishomura smirked.

"Looks like I need to send my A team on them, Gigo get the girl I got this afternoon and bring her here!" He yelled to the demon from earlier who left. _OH NO KEIKO! _Nida thought to herself. After a few minutes sure enough Keiko was dragged up to the room where Nida was. Keiko was knocked out so she didn't see anything. Nida ran up to the demon and took Keiko from him and punched him sending him to the floor. She then slammed her foot into his face knocking him out. Nida carried Keiko over to a wall and put her down glaring at Tishomura.

"You'll never get away with this!" Nida yelled to him making him chuckle.

"You say that now but your saviors aren't even going to make it past the first hallway." He said making Nida's eyes widen.

"Yusuke." Keiko said quietly. Nida turned to her and made sure she was alright. Nida then looked to the screen to see the boys standing in front of a demon with a club. Nida watched and noticed that she recognized two of the boys. They were the ones from the restaurant with the girl with blue hair. Nida watched the boy with orange hair summon a sword out of thin air. _How did he do that? _Nida thought seeing him slice the demon in two. She smiled seeing that they might be able to help them. After watching them for a few more minutes Nida noticed that they were where the other girls were. Nida smiled then looked at Tishomura to see him cringing. Clearly he didn't see this coming.

"Hiei which way now?" Yusuke asked while Hiei used his jagan to find where they were keeping the girls. Hiei gasped a bit when he noticed that one of them was dead and that Keiko and the girl who was protecting them were gone. He continued to search the building looking for Keiko and the girl when he found them a few halls away in a large room with who he assumed was their target.

"Kurama and Kuwabara should continue down this hall and make a right, the two girls are there. Yusuke, come with me if you want to save Keiko." Hiei said as they split up. Hiei ran down the halls and found the door. "He's in here, along with Keiko and the other girl." Hiei said while Yusuke looked at him.

"Hiei that's only four." Yusuke said as Hiei looked down. Yusuke swore and balled his hands into fists. "We're killing this bastard!" Yusuke yelled making Hiei look at him, he noticed that when ever Keiko was in danger he seemed to gain rage that Hiei didn't know he had. Hiei nodded as the boys walked in.

Nida had stood with Keiko next to her still unconscious on the floor. She watched as the boys split up and two of them were coming this way. Tishomura glared at the door but smirked as soon as it opened to reveal the Urameshi kid and the shorter boy wearing all black with black hair with a white star burst in it with red eyes. Nida watched as the Urameshi boy looked at Keiko and his eyes widened.

"Keiko!" He yelled and was about to run over to her to get her when a burst of dark green energy flew at him and blew up the floor.

"Now now, I wouldn't do that, she's my pet." Tishomura said making Nida ball her hands into fists.

"She's fine, she's just knocked out. And for her sanity I think she should stay that way!" Nida yelled over to who she assumed was Yusuke from the fact that Keiko had said his name. Yusuke nodded as the other boy glared to Tishomura.

"You seem to care about that girl a lot Urameshi, perhaps I should get her out of the way so you can concentrate on me killing you!" Tishomura yelled out. Before Yusuke or Hiei could move a burst of energy was shot at Keiko. Nida on the other hand noticed it coming and shoved Keiko out of the way getting hit with the energy herself.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled again and watched as the smoke cleared. His eyes widened when he saw Keiko untouched, but Nida unmoving on the ground where Keiko use to be. Something in Hiei snapped as he glared at Tishomura as rage began to fill him. He took off his cloak and drew his sword. In a mater of seconds a fight broke out between Hiei and Tishomura. Yusuke ran over to Keiko to see if she was all right then was about to see about Nida until he heard Hiei give a cry in pain. Yusuke turned to see some sort of energy whip around Hiei's arm burning his skin.

"My energy has been manipulated with the fires of the demon plane, even a fire demon like you will still burn by it." Tishomura said making Hiei glare at him.

"Hiei! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled sending his energy right for Tishomura. The battle continued and Nida began to move again. She cringed at the pain but pushed it away as she stood. She looked over to see Yusuke and Hiei still fighting but realizing that they couldn't get good attacks in because of his burning energy. Nida watched as Yusuke shot some sort of blue bullet at him but it was deflected with his stupid whip. "Damn it! I have to get Keiko out of here!" Nida heard Yusuke yell.

"If she is that distracting I will not miss this time!" Tishomura yelled again as Nida noticed another energy wave coming for Keiko. Once again she moved and pushed Keiko out of the way as the energy hit her again, but for some reason it didn't hurt as much as last time. Nida shakily stood and glared at Tishomura.

"Aim for her all you want, but I won't let a single hair on her head be hurt by a bastard like you." Nida hissed out making Yusuke smile and Hiei's eyes widen a bit. Hiei and Yusuke continued to fight but couldn't get close enough for a good hit. Nida thought of something and quietly moved Keiko behind a pillar so she was hidden then moved along the pillars making sure not to be noticed. Nida got to a pillar that was right next to Tishomura and smirked. He sent out both of his whips and that was Nida's queue. Nida ran out and grabbed both whips feeling the burning begin on her hands. Yusuke and Hiei gasped while Tishomura glared at her.

"Yusuke shoot him now!" Nida yelled while he waited.

"I could hit you! No way!" Yusuke yelled making Nida glare at him as Tishomura tried to free his whips only making Nida hold onto them harder.

"I don't care! I promised those girls I would get them out of here alive! I won't let another one die!" Nida yelled out in pain as Tishomura sent more energy into his whips as they burned her hands and arms. "YUSUKE NOW!"

"SPIRIT GUN!" He yelled sending a large shot of energy at Tishomura and Nida. The shot came closer and closer and just as it was about to hit Nida she felt arms around her waist.

"Let go!" Hiei yelled as Nida obeyed. Hiei jumped away from the blast moving Nida out of the way placing her next to a pillar for her to sit against as Tishomura was completely destroyed by the shot. Nida looked down at her arms and hands to see scorch marks and some of her flesh was burnt away, but she knew it would grow back, although she would have some pretty nasty scares. Her body was killing her because of the shock and those two blasts of energy. She felt herself beginning to fall in and out of consciousness. She shook her head to stay awake as she looked at Hiei. His arm was burnt and a few burn marks were on his chest and back.

"Get them checked then so they don't leave major scares. Other then the burns are you all right?" She asked him as his eyes widened to her. That was the last thing he expected from her.

"You are one crazy girl you know that, but thanks for saving Keiko." Yusuke said walking over to them. Nida nodded then she noticed Yusuke looking for her.

"She's behind the second to last pillar; I wanted her out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. I have a favor . . . to ask you." Nida cringed feeling the pain becoming too much for her as she coughed seeing blood on her hand. "Take Ren's body back to her parents. Himino and Minani are back in the cell. I'm guessing your friends . . . can get them now that the energy should be gone." Nida said while she felt her eyes start to close.

"We're going to get you some help, just hang on!" Yusuke said noticing that Nida was slipping a bit. Nida smiled up to him and before she felt herself fully go she got one more thing in.

"The important thing is that they're okay." Nida said then closed her eyes and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nida felt herself being moved and then she felt a warm feeling all around her. She couldn't tell how long she was asleep but another part of her didn't care. Nida had lost track of time and at one point had thought she was dead but then realized that it wouldn't be so . . . dark. Nida felt pain all at once and felt her eyes twitch as she began to slowly open them. Nida closed them quickly because of the light but tried again a few times and her eyes soon adjusted. Nida looked around to see she was in a room that she didn't recognize. She was in a bed and in some sort of kimono type thing. Nida sat up slowly and cringed from being stiff and the pain in her body. She looked down to her hands and noticed that they were bandaged along with her forearms. Nida found that the outfit she now wore was a white kimono with long sleeves and tied with a simple ribbon around her waist that was a deep red shade. She felt up to her hair and noticed that it was down and the braids were out so she ran her fingers through her hair noticing that she could still feel. _Where am I? _Nida asked herself. She decided that she should go and explore her new location so she got out of the bed. Nida walked over to a door and realized that it was a sliding door like an old fashioned Japanese home, so she figured she wasn't in the city. Nida opened the door to see a porch and a lovely garden outside. She looked down and found black flats right outside her door. She slipped them on finding them to be her size so she then began to walk around the garden.

Nida realized that even though the light had hurt her eyes that it was late afternoon. _How long was I asleep for? _She thought. Her train of thought was broken when she looked up to see a girl with aqua-green hair wearing a light blue kimono and she had bright dark red eyes. Nida walked up to her and took in that she looked about the same age as Minani had. She was smiling and talking to some birds when shouting was heard a few yards away. Nida recognized the voices a bit.

"You idiot train harder!" Nida remembered the voice as the elder woman from the temple she had passed on her walk. _Is that where I am?_

"I hate you so much!" Nida's eyes widened a bit when she realized that it was Yusuke's voice. _What is he doing here? Is this his house?_ "SPIRIT GUN!" Nida's eyes widened as the shot broke through the wall and headed right for the small girl playing with the birds.

"Look out!" Nida yelled as she ran and pushed the girl out of the way getting hit by Yusuke's Spirit Gun. Nida fell into a small pond that was near by and felt a pain in her side but that was about it. She swam up to the top breaking the surface looking around. "Are you alright!" Nida yelled to the girl who looked at Nida with worry.

"Yes, but what about you! You shouldn't be out of bed!" The girl yelled making Nida chuckle a bit. Yusuke and someone else ran out to see what had happened and Nida noticed that Hiei had appeared as well.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked as Nida shrugged.

"Oh just felt like a swim. What do you think happened? Your Spirit Gun was about to hit her so I moved her out of the way and it hit me. Then I fell in the pond." Nida said swimming over and pushed herself out sitting in the grass. She looked to her side to see nothing was torn and that she wasn't bleeding, and most of the pain was gone so she dubbed that she was fine. Nida then looked at her hands to notice her palms starting to bleed a bit. The girl ran over and placed her hand over Nida's. Blue energy flowed out of them and Nida noticed the blood stop. "Thank you." Nida said smiling to the girl.

"I should be thanking you. If you hadn't moved me out of the way I would have been hit with that." The girl said making Nida giggle.

"I think karma said that since I dodged it once I had to be hit with it now." Nida said making the girl giggle a bit. Nida looked up to see the elder woman yelling at Yusuke about what happens when he doesn't focus and use control. Nida then noticed Hiei standing there just watching her and the other girl. He noticed Nida's look and turned his head. He turned and walked into the dojo looking place when the girl grabbed Nida's attention again.

"My name is Yukina, what's yours?" She asked making Nida smile.

"Nida, and it's nice to meet you Yukina, have you been the one to help fix my hands and arms?" Nida asked watching Yukina nod shyly.

"YUKINA!" Nida looked up to see the boy with orange hair ran out looking around franticly for Yukina. When he saw her he ran over and sat next to her grabbing her hands. In doing this he made Nida lose her balance and fall back into the pond. She broke the surface again and rolled her eyes. She swam back over to the edge but turned around so she could push herself up to sit on the bank. Before her hands even touched the bank she felt an arm go around her and pull her up. She looked to see Hiei next to her again then out of nowhere he hit the orange haired boy over the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR SHIRMP?" He yelled making Hiei 'hn' then point to Nida.

"You pushed her in the pond again, idiot." Hiei said then turned to Nida. "You shouldn't put pressure on your hands yet, they'll start to bleed again." Hiei finished then started to walk away.

"Wait." Nida said moving to catch up to him. "I have a few questions to ask you." Nida said making Hiei look at her.

"You should be in bed. I'll answer what ever you want later, but go dry off and sleep a bit more, Yukina will be worried if you get a cold." He said then seemed to vanish in front of Nida's eyes. _How did he do that?"_ Nida asked but then recalled how fast Hiei was when he was fighting. _Could Hiei be a demon too? _She thought then felt her skin feel cold from the fact her clothes were sticking to her. She rolled her eyes then headed back to the room she was in before. Nida ditched the shoes at the door and walked in. She noticed a new outfit on her bed then looked around eventually finding the bathroom in her room and took a bath, but still being very careful about her hands so she wouldn't cause them to bleed again. Once she was changed she sat on the bed. She looked around and found a hair brush and placed it in front of her. She wouldn't be able to use it because she knew that that would put pressure on her hands which would make them bleed and then in the long run get blood in her hair, which she would then have to wash her hair again and completely defeat the purpose. Nida stared at the hair brush and then wondered how the others were doing. Nida would try and find Himino and Minami just to make sure they were alright. Since Yusuke seemed fine Nida figured Keiko was all right. There was a knock at her door and Nida smiled and said that they could come in. Yukina was the first to enter then the girl with blue hair, and then Keiko.

"Keiko you're alright!" Nida said hugging her when she walked in. Keiko hugged her back tightly and said thank you about twenty times.

"Why are you thanking me? You should be thanking Hiei and Yusuke." Nida said confused about why she was getting praise.

"Oh don't be so modest, we all heard about what you did and I must say it's one of the bravest things I've ever heard." The girl with blue hair said. Nida felt herself blush and then look away for a minute.

"Oh this is Botan, Botan this is Nida." Keiko said after a few seconds of silence.

"Nice to finally know your name." Nida said making Botan giggle a bit. "Can one of you do me a favor?" Nida asked looking at the three of them. They nodded as Nida sat back down on the bed. "Can someone please brush my hair? I can't do it unless I want my hands to bleed." She said as Yukina smiled.

"I'll do it. I owe you for saving me today." She said as she grabbed the brush and began to run it through Nida's hair.

"You saved Yukina today too? I heard you just woke up, what happened?" Botan asked as they all got comfortable on the bed.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. Yusuke just had really bad aim today and his Spirit Gun almost hit Yukina. I pushed her out of the way and it hit me, that's it." Nida said while Botan and Keiko smiled to each other.

"You're a hero. We should celebrate on this new friendship!" Botan said making everyone giggle a bit.

"Please don't it's really not that big of a deal." Nida said making the three smile.

"We really should hang out when you get better, and you have to meet Atsuko and Shizuru." Keiko said as Botan thought of something.

"Nida how old are you?" She asked making Nida chuckle a bit.

"I'm eighteen. This is my last year of school. I work at the restaurant to pay for my . . . OH NO THE RESTERAUNT! Yunomi must be worried sick and!" Nida faded off when Botan held up her hand.

"We talked to your boss and said that you were attacked by the killer and that you are recovering in a special clinic. You can talk to her again when you're feeling better." Botan said making Nida sigh in relief. "Now we actually came here to talk to you about what happened." She said but this time Nida interrupted.

"I was taken and attacked by a demon, what's to know?" Nida said making Botan's eyes widen a bit.

"Well, you should know that not all demons are bad. Most are but not all. Hiei and Kurama are two that are good, well Hiei is sort of good, I guess." Botan trailed off as Nida giggled.

"Hiei isn't ugly enough to be a demon, but I'll believe you because I've seen how fast he is. Is Kurama the boy with red hair that I saw on the screen?" Nida said. Botan nodded as the girls giggled at her comment about Hiei.

"Not all demons are ugly Nida, Yukina is an ice apparition." Botan said making Nida's eyes widen.

"What! How can someone so adorable be a demon?" She asked making everyone giggle. The girls continued to talk until Yukina said that Nida should get some sleep. The three girls left but not before saying that they would hang out again tomorrow after Nida woke up and was feeling better. Once the door was shut Nida lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was only about nine and she knew she wouldn't fall asleep until at least eleven. _I wish I could ask Hiei what I wanted to earlier._ Nida thought to herself. After a few seconds there was a tap at her door. Without sitting up she said they could enter and to her surprise Hiei walked in. She sat up using her elbow so her hands wouldn't bleed but didn't realize how close to the edge she was. She was about to fall forward when Hiei put one arm on her mid-back and the other under her knees and picked her up. She looked up at him but then giggled as he flopped her down back onto the bed on the other side closer to the wall.

"Gee, you're so gentle." Nida said giggling noticing that Hiei looked away out of the corner of his eyes and sort of made a pouting face. _He must do that when he's embarrassed._ Nida thought and couldn't help but think he looked cute when he did it. For some reason the look only got deeper as Hiei then cleared his throat.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" He asked as Nida sat up again and gently patted the bed telling him to sit. He sat next to her as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You were the one that brought me here weren't you?" She just wanted to know that it was him so she knew who to thank.

"Yes, I carried you because the detective was carrying Keiko." He said. Nida felt a twinge of sadness but made it go away.

"Thank you for doing that, you didn't have to." Nida said smiling to him. He nodded a bit with a confused look on his face. Hiei couldn't figure out this girl for the life of him, even though he could read her mind. "What about the others? Were they returned to their parents, are they alright?" Nida knew she asked a few questions at once and saw a ghost of a smile cross onto Hiei's face.

"They all are home and are safe and well. They both want to see you again to thank you though." He said as Nida rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone feel the need to thank me, I did what anyone would do." Nida said making Hiei give her a stern look.

"No, you didn't. Very few humans would have done what you did. You may not believe it but it's true. You risked your own life to help people you don't even know. That's why everyone wants to thank you, and I guess I have to as well." Nida looked at him oddly at his last comment. What did Hiei have to thank her for? "You helped Yukina today. If you didn't move her she would have been hit." Nida nodded then thought of something.

"Are you and Yukina related?" Nida watched as Hiei's eyes widened a bit and his head snapped to look at her.

"How did you?" But he trailed off seeing Nida smile.

"Your eyes. Both of you have the same eyes, although hers are a bit happier. I guess that's just how she is though." Nida said making Hiei smile a bit.

"Yukina is my younger sister, but she doesn't know she is. And it's going to stay that way." Hiei said putting emphasis on the last part to make a point. Nida nodded and smiled to him.

"Don't worry Hiei, your secret is safe with me, although is she dating that boy with orange hair?" Nida asked him. Nida watched his face turn to annoyance at the mention of it.

"No, but he has feelings for her. I don't really know of her feelings for him, but if he so much as touches her I'll." Nida reached over and grabbed Hiei's hand softly but not enough to make hers bleed.

"It's ok Hiei, I was just curious. You don't have to go all cut throat on me." Nida smiled noticing she was teasing him a bit. He smirked then rolled his eyes. "What's his name anyway?" Nida asked putting a thoughtful look on her face turning her head slightly to the side. Hiei looked at her for a moment then shook his head remembering her question.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, his sister is Shizuru." Hiei said making Nida think a moment.

"Keiko mentioned that I should meet her." Nida said making Hiei chuckle a bit.

"You might regret that, although for someone as tough as you, you might actually like her." Hiei said chuckling to himself making Nida giggle a bit. Nida smiled to Hiei and noticed that he made his embarrassed face again. _He's so cute!_ She thought watching him blush slightly. She didn't know why he was embarrassed, but she was happy she got to see that face. "You should really get some sleep." He said making Nida grab his hand again gently.

"Please don't go. I've slept to long today anyway I won't fall asleep till eleven. Can you stay and talk to me some more?" Nida asked him making Hiei pause for a second. He smiled to her and leaned back against the wall again and the two continued to talk.

"Hiei sure is taking his time answering her questions." Yusuke said smirking a bit as Keiko hit him on the head.

"I think it's sweet that Hiei is even talking to her." Botan said smiling at the idea. The group heard laughter come from Nida's room and some of their eyes widened.

"Is Hiei laughing?" Yusuke asked as he sat up and headed for the door the group right behind him. Yusuke placed his hand in front of his lips to tell the others to be quiet. Even Kurama had to admit he was curious to see if Hiei was laughing or not. Sure enough as they got closer they heard Nida and Hiei laughing slightly. The others looked at each other and Yusuke and Kurama shared a look. They would come up with a plan at a later time, but they were going to get Nida to come over again once she was fully healed. All at once the laughter stopped and everyone pressed there ears against the door to hear. Kurama stood back just in time for Hiei to open the door and everyone to tumble into the room.

"Wow Hiei you were right." Nida said looking down at everyone as they fell into the room. Hiei gave a 'hn' then vanished only to reappear right next to Nida again. _Man he's fast. Huh tag is so out of the question with him. _Nida began to chuckle a bit at her own stupidity. She watched as everyone got up and ran out of the room due to Hiei's death glare. "Aw did you have to make them run away?" Nida asked making Hiei look at her.

"Did you want them to stay?" He asked slightly making Nida chuckle a bit.

"No, I just find it funny that they wanted to spy on us." Nida said making Hiei chuckle a bit. Nida yawned and noticed that it was going on eleven thirty.

"You should sleep. I've kept you awake for too long." Hiei said making Nida pout. She shook her head then opened her eyes after she finished yawning.

"No, I still want to talk to you. I'm having fun." Nida said making Hiei make that face again. Nida giggled a bit then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks Hiei, you made today very fun." She said pulling away. Hiei looked at her with wide eyes and then he did something without thinking before he could stop himself. Hiei leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. He pulled away as his eyes widened at what he just did, even his jagan eye widened. Before Nida could say anything Hiei left the room as fast as he could, so he pretty much vanished again leaving Nida there smiling to herself gently holding her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sun shinning in Nida's temporary room caused her to cringe slightly. The first question that came to her head was what time it was and also what the heck was she doing up at the crack of dawn. She soon found her answer when she noticed the bandages on her arms were gone and she was staring at her almost rotting flesh. She let out a cry of surprise and fell off her bed glancing down at her palms. Blood dripped from her forearm down to her fingertips forming a small pool around her. She felt horror reach her stomach when she let out a horrified scream.

Nida flew up in bed looking around finding herself panting a bit feeling a sting in her ear most likely from the fact she had just screamed bloody murder. Nida calmed down her breathing to the point where she could see properly once more and noticed that it seemed to be about seven in the morning. Sighing to herself she stood and walking into the connected bathroom to change. Before she could fully close the door her main door burst open only to find Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there with worried and confused faces.

"Over here you two." Nida said leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey we heard you scream, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked now even more confused.

"Nothing, can't a girl just scream her lungs out? It's a great way to start the day." Nida lulled out calmly. There was no way she was telling them that she was freaked out by a dream. Yusuke and Kuwabara just looked at her funny then left the room mumbling something about women and crazy habits. Nida rolled her eyes and walked into her bathroom to get ready for the day. She figured because of Yukina's treatments her hands and arms should be almost healed, so a day out wouldn't do much harm. Nida pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt that had a v neckline and headed out of her room putting on the flats from yesterday. She wondered around a bit until she heard someone behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nida recognized the voice as the elder woman from yesterday.

"I just thought I would go take a walk and check on my apartment." Nida said gently rubbing the back of her head.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't get yourself killed. I am Genki by the way, you must be Nida." She said smiling a bit to her.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Master Genki." Nida said bowing a bit. Nida then said a quick farewell and headed out of the gates and down the long steps and back towards town.

Once Nida returned to her apartment she realized how much of it was really torn apart. Glancing at everything she soon spent the rest of the day fixing everything up and cleaning, trying to get it back to normal. By the end of it though she noticed that her hands and arms were throbbing in pain and that they were beginning to bleed again. Yukina was going to have to fix them again and most likely keep Nida locked in her room for a week. Nida walked into the bathroom and slowly began to take the bandages off. When she pulled the strand free she paused. What if her hands and arms were like her dream? What if they were slowly deteriorating and she would never be able to use them again. Nida was afraid to find out so she quickly placed the strand back where it was tightly and began to head back to Genki's home to see if Yukina could help her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Botan yelled as soon as Nida entered her room. She quickly explained her day and Yukina quickly fixed her arms. The girls then said that when her hands were better they were going to go shopping and Nida quickly made a point that she had to go back to work soon.

"Oh come on take a few weeks off and have some fun. School is over for you isn't it?" Keiko asked making Nida sigh. It was true that school had ended the day she was kidnapped yet she still graduated with honors and was done with high school forever.

"You may have a point there but I've neglected work for far too long and I have bills to pay you know." Nida said feeling a slight headache coming on.

"Please will you spend time with us? I've always wanted an older sister." Yukina said watching Nida sit on her bed. Nida's eyes widened a bit at her comment and felt something pull at her heart.

"Alright, you win. Just don't make me do anything I'll regret in the morning." Nida said smiling to Yukina. Yukina hugged her but then told her to get some rest. Nida nodded and felt like she could use a nap. Nida closed her eyes and began to dream.

Nida lay on her bed reading a book that she had wanted to finish for awhile now. She noticed she was back in her apartment but she didn't quiet feel right. She shrugged it off and looked down only to scream once again because of what she saw_._ Nida once again saw the rotting flesh and blood covering her arms as she screamed for help. Only nobody came to help her and it seemed like she wouldn't wake up. Nida screamed and screamed soon tearing at the flesh until her entire body was covered in her own blood. Nida sat on her knees shaking in fear watching as the blood soon encased her. She struggled to breathe when she was suddenly pulled under dying slowly in a pool of her own blood.

Nida sat upright again for the second time that day. She placed her face in her hands and felt tears stream down her face. Why was this happening? She was not the type of person to have nightmares, or reoccurring ones for the matter. Nida wiped the tears from her eyes and slowed down her breathing. She must not have screamed this time because the boys didn't burst into her room like they had before. Nida stood and walked out of her room noticing it was about eleven at night. She figured everyone was asleep so she decided to go for a walk to calm her head. After rounding the corner Nida heard faint panting and the clang of metal. Nida walked closer only to see Hiei standing in the center of a ring of stones with his katana. Nida soon noticed he was blindfolded as she watched him train. Nida felt herself becoming tired again just from watching him. She turned and was about to walk away when she felt the cool sting of metal against her neck.

"Hiei!" She said a bit surprised only for the blade to leave her throat and to hear a slight "hn" behind her.

"What are you doing out of bed you useless onna?" He asked causing Nida's eyes to widen a bit from shock that he just insulted her.

"I woke up and wanted to clear my head." She spoke softly not sure what she had done to anger him.

"Only fools get so worked up about their dreams baka. I suggest you return to your room before you upset Yukina even more. I will not have her upset again!" Hiei said in a dark tone that made Nida back away from him.

"Hiei why are you." But before she could finish his sword was once again pointed at her throat.

"Now onna!" He demanded glaring at her making Nida have a slight hint of fear in her eyes, but the most forward emotion was hurt.

"Hiei I don't know what I did to upset you but I'm sorry. It doesn't mean you have to be such an ass to me!" Nida yelled at him then turned and ran back to her room and away from the demon she thought was her friend. What happened to the sweet Hiei that had saved her from dying, or who had stayed with her to talk when she couldn't fall asleep? What happened to the Hiei who had kisses her goodnight?

Nida ran into her room and slammed the door a bit but not enough to hurt her hands. Why had he acted like that? Nida felt a pain in her chest and felt tears on her face. Did he realize how much he hurt her? Nida shook her head and flopped onto her bed putting her face into her pillow.

Nida awoke the next morning in the same position she had fallen asleep in. She stood looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look bad just that she looked like she had been up all night. Nida shrugged and walked out of the room and down into the main building. She noticed Yukina sitting at a table drinking tea and once again chatting with some birds. Nida was about to leave the room when Yukina turned to her.

"Nida you're up early. Do you want to sit with me? The morning air is so nice." Yukina said giving Nida a look that she could never say no too in a million years.

"Yukina those eyes of yours could get you anything you wanted in the world, and I bet all you would ever ask for would be a friend." Nida said sitting next to the girl patting her head gently.

"Thank you and you're right. I love having friends." Nida watched a happy look form on her face as she looked at the birds.

"I think I'm going to head home today. I'll come and visit when I can, but apparently I'm being a useless burden on everyone. It just took one of you to tell me." Nida said with a hint of sadness and hurt in her tone, but a look of bitterness was on her face.

"Why! You aren't being a burden! Who would ever say that to you?" Nida gave Yukina a warm smile and shook her head.

"You're too nice for your own good you know that? And yes I am being a burden and making you worry about me all the time. So I think it's best if I left and then everything could go back to normal." Nida said watching Yukina give her a sad look.

"Please don't leave! You can't! You're my big sister you can't leave me alone! I don't want to lose another sibling!" Yukina was on the brink of tears as Nida's eyes widened.

"Yukina look at me." Nida said as the younger girl looked up at her. "If I'm dead tomorrow morning I'm blaming you, but I'll stay if that means you won't cry. I'm not worth your tears, so I won't make you cry." Nida said softly. She was surprised when Yukina hugged her. Nida slowly hugged her back smiling down at the sweet girl. How the hell was she related to Hiei? Nida found it slightly ironic that Yukina wanted her to stay and thought of her as a sister, where her real brother wanted Nida dead or at least out of there. Yukina pulled away and smiled up at her.

"I should check your arms to see how they're doing." Nida watched as Yukina went to unravel the bandages for the first time. Nida's eyes widened remembering the dreams she's had and she shot up away from the sweet girl.

"NO!" Nida yelled and ran away from her.

"Nida wait!" Yukina yelled after the fleeing girl. Yukina sighed then felt a presence behind her. "Good morning Hiei." Yukina said smiling to him then returned her glance to her fleeting sister.

"Don't take it personally Yukina. She's been having nightmares about her arms since the night she woke up." Hiei said looking out the door at the direction the girl had run. Hiei couldn't help himself but feel guilty about what he had said the night before. He was just confused about his feelings towards this human he had barely even met. He felt calm around her and felt warm when she would smile at him or brush her hand against his when they were talking. She had even made him laugh. All of that made Hiei scared and confused. How was it that this one human girl had this power over him?

"Oh no. Hiei you watched over her while she was unconscious can you please go after my sister for me and make sure she's alright?" Yukina asked him making Hiei raise a brow.

"Sister?" Was all he asked watching Yukina smile.

"I don't know who my brother is, but I get a feeling of family whenever I'm around her. So I want her to be my older sister similar to how I feel around you, only you of course are like an older brother." Yukina's smile grew when she thought of it. Hiei couldn't help but smile a bit then nod going after the girl he had just hurt deeply the night before.

Nida had stopped running when she reached the stone circle where Hiei had hurt her last night. She looked at the rocks to see that they were completely destroyed. Nida cringed a bit remembering the conversation and felt like she should leave before she ran into Hiei again.

"I thought I told you not to make Yukina upset and worried baka." Nida turned slowly to see Hiei standing only a few steps behind her.

"It's none of your business Hiei!" Nida yelled a bit feeling herself back away. She noticed a slight look of an emotion in his eye besides his icy glare . . . was that guilt? Nida shook her head and was about to run off again until she felt herself being pinned to a tree with Hiei holding down her upper arms to keep her there.

"Well I'm making it my business. How will you stop having these nightmares unless you face them?" Hiei asked stubbornly looking down at her arms quickly.

"Hiei don't!" She pleaded only to have him move to press against her to keep her still while he freed one hand and began to take off the bandage. "HIEI STOP IT!" She yelled getting more frightened by the minute.

Hiei ignored her and continued to unravel the bind until it fell from his hand while he looked to Nida's face. He gently placed his fingers on the new flesh of her forearm hearing a slight gasp come for the girl.

"Your arms are healing fine onna. You need to stop being so pathetic." He said sharper then he wanted too. Although her slamming her knee into his side when she had struggled wasn't helping his mood. He let her go and watched her fall to the ground. She looked at her arm to see the new flesh but also all the scars from the burns and cuts she had received. Hiei watched her in sheer torment when she brought her hands up to her face and cried silently. He wanted to comfort her. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't care, but that made his fear return. The closer he got to her the stronger this odd feeling inside of him became. Hiei simply "hn" and jumped away, not being able to watch her cry any longer. He returned to Yukina after he made sure the odd feeling had left him. When he walked into the room again Hiei found Nida sitting with Yukina who had finished healing them. Nida began to rewrap her arms when Yukina gave her a confused look.

"They won't bleed anymore, so you don't have to wrap them." Yukina said smiling sweetly to her. Hiei watched the look on Nida's face and knew right away way she was rewrapping them, and once again felt the feelings for her return stronger then before. Hiei's eyes widened when he found himself almost ready to say something. He quickly left the room and jumped to the garden where he sat in a tree to think.

"Something on your mind Hiei?" He looked down to see none other then Kurama sitting at the base of the tree he was in.

"Nothing that concerns you." Hiei said looking up and the clouds that rolled by.

"It's about Nida, isn't it?" Hiei cringed and growled a bit. He heard a triumphant noise come from the fox which only made his temper rise even more. "If you care for her then last nights little show is giving her the wrong idea." He said making Hiei close his eyes a bit. He knew he was too cruel and hurt her far more then what she ever deserved, but it was just his way of defending himself from the odd control she had over his emotions. "You know she's going back to work tomorrow. Soon after that she may leave entirely and you'll never see her again. Do you want that?" The fox asked as Hiei jumped down beside him.

"The further away from me she is, the better." He said bitterly before leaving to his room. Hiei sighed to himself and cursed a bit. Even though he said it, he didn't believe a word which meant Kurama hadn't either.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Thanks so much for coming have a great day." Nida replied to the customer. Because of her arms she was placed on register because she wouldn't have to lift anything and all she had to do was push a few keys. She didn't mind it but she felt like a burden even though she had returned to work far earlier then expected.

"Hey kid, I came to pick you up. You ready?" Yusuke said walking into the diner. Nida rolled her eyes looking at him and shaking her head in amusement.

"Yeah, just let me change quick, and don't call me kid you idiot I'm older then you." Nida smiled a bit to herself and thought of how her life had changed these past few weeks. She was now living at Genkai's place because Yukina was very persistent in making sure Nida was in her sight at all times so she wouldn't leave. The only time's she was away was when she was at work or out visiting her parents. Nida liked having the gang as her friends. They were really nice and she knew all about them being Spirit Detectives and how they fight bad demons and work for Koenma and all that jazz. As everyone expected she took it well and thought it was cool. Her hands were almost healed but she still refused to stop wrapping them. She hated how they looked because of the scars and burn marks they left. So far, ever since she went back to work one of the guys would come and pick her up, as in Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Kurama. Hiei has been cold to Nida ever since the time at the garden. Nida still doesn't know what she had done to him but she's starting to get almost mad at him. He's avoiding her for no reason and just being a jerk. Nida shook her head and finished changing and headed back out.

"I'm heading home. See you both tomorrow." Nida yelled waving and leaving with Yusuke.

"So, don't freak but we have a mission later today. We should be back in time to pick you up tomorrow but if not wait here and Koenma will send someone to pick you up." Yusuke said making Nida roll her eyes a bit.

"Yusuke, I'm not six I can walk home alone ya know." Nida said then paused mid step. Yusuke stopped walking and looked back to her. "You aren't telling me something Yusuke, what is it?" Nida asked knowing he would tell her. The two had become really close friends since she showed up, and she thought some of that was because 1.) She saved Keiko, and 2.) Keiko was now also like a little sister to her.

"It's not serious, but ever since you got involved with the demon world you've gotten some . . . attention." He said making Nida look at him oddly then continue to walk.

"So I'm not being paranoid when I think someone's watching me all the time?" She asked making Yusuke chuckle a bit.

"Nah, but I bet most of the time you feel Hiei watching you." Yusuke said making Nida blush a bit. Just because he was being an ass to her doesn't mean that her feelings towards him changed. She still blushed when she thought about him kissing her cheek. She sighed to herself seeing that they were at Genkia's.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Nida asked him as he nodded and headed over to the dojo as she headed over to the living area where she knew Yukina would be working on dinner. Nida walked into the kitchen and just as she thought Yukina was there making dinner, but what she wasn't expecting was to walk in on a kiss between her and Kuwabara. Nida paused and then hid behind the wall trying not to giggle. It was the cutest thing ever and she didn't want to spoil it.

"Be careful." Nida heard Yukina say softly yet sadly.

"We'll be back before you know it. I can handle anything." Kuwabara said making Nida roll her eyes at the last part of his statement but smiled anyway. It was sweet how they were acting. She watched as Kuwabara left and then headed into the kitchen herself.

"Want some help?" She asked watching as a bright smile came across Yukina's face. Yukina rushed over and hugged Nida.

"Welcome home Onee-chan! How was work?" She asked making Nida giggle. Ever since she agreed to stay Yukina has now dubbed Nida her older sister, literally.

"It was fine. How was your day?" Nida asked her watching Yukina return to cooking.

"I was fun! I made some new bird friends and I had a picnic with Kazuma today." Nida smirked to her hearing her call Kuwabara, Kazuma.

"So things are getting pretty serious between you two huh?" Nida asked her watching a blush form on her face.

"I don't know what to do Onee-chan. I really care about him but I worry so much when they go on missions like this." She said stopping what she was stirring and had a far off look on her face.

"Hey, you just need to have faith in him and know that he'll be back." Nida said hugging Yukina slightly. "He'll be fine." Nida smiled seeing Yukina smile a bit.

"Aren't you worried about Hiei?" Yukina asked making Nida sigh in frustration.

"Yukina, you know Hiei hates me anymore, but yes I worry about him. He's still my friend even if he wants me dead." Nida said trying to put a cheerful funny tone in her voice but failed miserably. Nida stood then and began to leave the room heading to her own to think a bit.

_I just don't get it! It's not like I did anything super bad to get him to hate me like this. Sure I upset Yukina that one day but now she's as happy as a clam and yet he still treats me like dirt. Egh well whatever I don't have time for him if he's going to be that way. Why doesn't he just go get injured or something so he'll gain some humility and shit. GAH!_ Nida pulled out of her thoughts when she realized that she was standing in the garden at the same spot where Hiei had been cruel to her those nights ago. _Damn it now I even come here unconsciously!_ Nida yelled in her head then spun on her heels heading back to the house.

The rest of the evening was quiet because the boys were gone so the only people eating were Nida, Genki, and Yukina. Dinner consisted of small chit-chat and a few random comments about how the boys were doing. Nida sighed and looked down at her hands and thought of something.

"Master Genki I have a favor to ask you." Nida said making eye contact with the woman to show her determination on the subject.

"What is it Nida?" She asked somewhat curious because the girl has never really asked her for anything.

"Will you train me on days like this when the boys are away on missions?" She asked watching Genki's face. For the longest time she didn't move but finally after what seemed like forever she nodded her head.

"We'll start with getting your spirit energy level higher. Then after that we'll work on combat skills." She said making Nida smile to her and bow her head.

"Thank you so much Master Genki." Nida said watching the woman smile to her. Nida figured that if she was gaining some attention in the Demon Plane then she mine as well learn how to fight so she could protect herself.

Once the three finished dinner Yukina said that she would clean up so Nida could begin her training with Master Genki. The two walked out to the dojo and Nida stood in the door wondering what she was going to do.

"Nida, I know that you have untapped Spirit Energy otherwise you would not be alive today. Now, I want you to stand on this platform on your hands and see how long you can hold yourself up. When you get to your breaking point, try and summon up that Spirit Energy to keep yourself steady." She said making Nida nod and head over to the platform and did a handstand. After about fifteen minutes Nida could start to feel her hands stinging, so she closed her eyes to ignore the pain and try and tap into her Spirit Energy. Nida felt some sort of warm sensation but the pain throbbed and she fell to the ground on her butt.

"Try again." Genki said in a nicer tone then she usually would with Yusuke but still slightly sharp. Nida got up and tried again. After about four more tries her hands were about ready to rip open and Nida's lip was bleeding because she had been biting her lip so she wouldn't scream. Nida held herself up for about a minute and was about to fall again but something changed this time when she got the warm feeling. She heard Genki give a hm and opened her eyes to see that her hands had a small blue glow to them. Nida lost her concentration after that and fell down again.

"I did it?" Nida sort of asked and said at the same time not believing it.

"That's good enough for today. Now go get Yukina to heal your hands and we'll continue this tomorrow morning before the idiots get back. Nida, remember you need to focus to keep up the energy." She said then left the room to most likely head to her own.

Nida walked back into the main part of the house to see if she could find Yukina but all she found was a darkened home with only the moon shinning in. So, she figured Yukina had already gone to bed and now Nida headed to her room to do the same, Yukina would just have to heal her hands in the morning before her new training.

Nida felt herself laying on something soft, but it didn't feel the same as her bed that she was in at Genki's, it felt like her old bed, back in her home with her parents. Nida sat up and looked down at herself to see she was wearing only her sweatpants and a black tang top. She quickly shot up and ran down form her room and ended up coming down to her living room only to hear the phone ring. She knew what the call would be. Nida ran over and picked up the phone with a shaking hand, but unlike the sympathetic voice of the police she remembered she heard dark breathing and then evil laughter.

"Don't you wish you could have saved them? Think you could have stopped me little girl. Don't get so comfortable with your new friends, because I'm going after them next. You can wake up now, you've been screaming for ten minutes." The voice said then chuckled darkly then hung up.

Nida sat up and felt her ears ringing knowing that she had been screaming just as the voice had said. Nida pulled her knees to her chest and cried into her knees. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ Nida thought before she heard her door slam open.

"Onee-chan what's wrong?" Yukina said rushing over and pulling Nida's face to look at her.

"Nothing Yukina, just a bad dream. Anyway what time is it?" Nida asked her getting up and changing quick.

"It's about five in the morning and Master Genki is waiting for you in the dojo." She said then the two of them walked to the dojo to start Nida's training.

"Today Nida I want you to focus on concentration. I want you to meditate and I will say different things that will make you lose focus, Yukina will too." Genki said making Nida nod and then sit where she was told, which was on an elevated platform that with the slighted movement she would fall off. Nida began to focus and tried to block everything out. Genki and Yukina began to start to have a normal conversation but when that didn't work they went right for the attack.

"You haven't been to see your parents in a few days." Genki said watching Nida's eyebrow twitch but that was about it.

"Hiei seemed upset before he left. I wonder what he was thinking about?" Yukina wondered out loud seeing Nida flinch a bit but continued to focus. After a good half hour and random comments, and shouting a few times by Genki they two had stopped. Genki was about to tell her to stop when a sudden voice changed everything.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! WE'RE BACK!" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs making Nida's eyes fly open and fall off the platform onto her face just as the door opened and Kuwabara and Kurama walked in. Yusuke came in after with Hiei right after, only Hiei on supporting his left side more then his right. "What you two having a slumber party or something?" He asked Genki and Yukina looking around. "Where's Nida, thought she didn't work till later." He continued.

"Right here." She groaned out rubbing her head and sitting up from behind the platform. Nida turned and the first one she saw was Hiei. They locked eyes for a few seconds but then she broke away from him to look at the others. She then turned to look at Genki who smiled to her. "This was fun; we should do this every time the boys are away." Nida said trying to make it sound like Kuwabara's idea of what they were doing was right.

"Hey Yukina, you might want to look at Hiei for a minute. Our fight got a little person and Hiei got himself slashed." Yusuke said and not a second later Yukina was by Hiei saying how she would look at his cut and fix it. Nida paused seeing the annoyed yet pained face of Hiei. She remembered what she had said before he left and felt really bad, but what did Yusuke mean the fight got personal?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nida felt awful, terrible, and completely guilty for what had happened to Hiei. Yusuke had made it sound like it was suck a minor thing but in reality Hiei was badly hurt. The worse part about the situation was the Nida felt it was her fault because of the thoughts she had before they had left. Why did she have to wish for him to get injured? Nida sighed heavily walking into the garden again to think. She found that this was now the spot she came to when she felt miserable or upset, so here she was. She had been hounding Yusuke and the others, besides Hiei, to tell her what had happened and how the fight had become personal as Yusuke had put it, but no one would tell her anything.

"It's so frustrating!" She more or less yelled to herself getting up and heading back to her room. She still had work and it was the only thing to take her mind off her guilt. Nida quickly entered her room and changed into what she would need for work then headed right back out. She walked passed the door that Hiei was currently in and paused. She turned to face it wondering if she should check on him. Yukina hadn't in a few hours and he only seemed to be getting worse. Nida swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the door.

Walking in quietly she saw Hiei sleeping on the bed with half the cover on him leaving his chest for her to see. She wanted to cry and run right back out. His chest had several cuts and bruises but the worse part was the fact that from the base of his pecks to his hips was completely covered in bandages clearly hiding a deep gash. Nida noticed it was bleeding slightly again and figured she should clean it. She would have gone to go get Yukina but she needed to feel like she was helping him, otherwise she may go crazy from her inner turmoil with herself.

Nida gathered all the supplies she needed and began to unwrap his wound. With quick and delicate fingers she quickly removed the bandage and got a better look at it. There was a huge gash in this side that looked like some sort of round spiked object tore into his side, along with several other deep cuts and scratches, he looked a mess. Nida shuddered at the sight and began to clean the wound.

"I'm so sorry Hiei. I didn't want you to get hurt no matter what I thought; I was just frustrated and mad. I would never want anything like this to happen to you, even if you do hate me." Nida said knowing perfectly well that he could not hear her, it just made her feel a bit better to apologies anyway. Once the wound was clean Nida then began to rewrap him not noticing his eyes beginning to slowly open. Nida continued to work until he was completely rewrapped again and she put the supplies back into the first aid kit.

"What are you doing in here onna?" His voice came out gravely and rough due to non-use but the way he said 'you' had clear venom in its tone.

"I just came in to check on you when I noticed you were bleeding again. I'll leave now and won't be back for a while, so I won't bother you." She said with a bitter tone not meaning to, it just came out. She stood and headed for the door but not before she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry you got hurt Hiei, I really am." She said then closed the door behind her and began to head for the gate and into work.

"Nida, it's not like you to be late?" Yunomi said gently smiling anyway seeing Nida walk in.

"I'm sorry Yunomi, I was fixing up a friend of mine at the clinic who was stabbed, he was bleeding again." Nida said dryly walking to the back to get her apron and her tablet. She was back on waitressing but she still had her arms covered, although no longer with bandages, but with long gloves that were cut at her knuckles and traveled all the way up to her mid upper arm. That way she wouldn't have to see her arms at all.

"Oh dear, it's so sweet of you to be helping out there in your free time." Yunomi said making Nida smile softly. "Did you ever find a new apartment? I know of one that had low rent and is only a few blocks away. It will be just like old times." Yunomi said in her motherly manner making Nida's heart cringe a bit. Yunomi was missing her and she knew it. Nida was not spending extra hours and the café like she use to because of getting home to help Yukina and train with Master Genki. Yunomi seemed to want things back the way they were more so then Nida.

"Not yet Yunomi, I'm still at the clinic anyway for therapy on my arms." Nida said calling Master Genki's home the 'clinic'. It was the best way for her to throw off suspicion and that was the excuse Botan had used on where Nida had been when first injured. Nida looked at Yunomi's sad face and walked up to the elder woman. "I'm sorry I've been so busy, but hey this gave you an excuse to train someone new right?" Nida asked watching the woman's face brighten up.

"Oh yes dear, wait until you meet him. He should be in soon." She said with an odd look on her face.

"You called?" A deep voice said causing Nida to spin around coming face to face with a tall boy who looked maybe a year older then herself with brown short hair and a charming smile. He wore a deep red shirt and white pants along with black boots. He smiled to Nida and grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "Am I to assume this is the lovely Nida that I've heard so much about?" He asked making Nida blush but look at him oddly. She gently took her hand back and gave him a wary smile.

"Yes I'm Nida, and It's very nice to meet you um . . . I don't believe I've gotten your name." Nida said making the boy smile even wider while getting to his full height.

"Where are my manners for such a lovely thing, I'm Norito, Jinga Norito." The boy said making Nida nod then attempt to move around him to begin her day of work. She was about to walk past when he grabbed her upper arms gently. "I do hope we can become good friends, you seem like such a nice person." He said making Nida nod then continue on her way slightly creeped out.

"Yunomi I'm heading out!" Nida yelled after placing her apron in the back again. She had been so busy today she had hardly any time to think none the less talk.

"Alright dear, be safe getting home." Yunomi said back waving to her. Nida walked out the doors wondering why one of the guys hadn't come to pick her up like usual. Nida took a few more steps then felt a hand on her arm once again.

"Hey Nida, um . . . mind if we go for a walk. You know to get to know each other better." Jinga said flashing his most charming smile. Nida thought about it and smiled to him.

"Sure, my partner in crime forgot to pick me up anyway." She said as the two headed for the local park.

"So this partner in crime of yours, he your boyfriend?" Jinga asked making Nida bust out laughing despite herself.

"No, Yusuke is my best friends and more like a little brother, his girlfriend is also like a younger sister, so no." Nida said making a thoughtful look form on Jinga's face.

"So does that mean you're single?" He asked making Nida stop in her tracks to look at him. The two had been talking and just walking around for about three hours now and he had begun to ask personal questions.

"Yes I'm single." She said in an odd tone slightly worried about why he wanted to know so much.

"Really, that's so surprising for someone like you. You're so pretty and smart I would think that guys would be begging you to date them." He said making Nida laugh. He may have been asking a lot of personal questions but Nida thought he was an alright guy, and defiantly a charmer. It was nice to be complemented like that other then the random comments from Kurama who really only did it so Nida wouldn't get upset at something the other boys did.

"Now I'm assuming you wouldn't be one of those guys would you?" Nida asked watching his face have a slight blush obviously not seeing that to be her come back.

"And what if I was, what would you say?" He asked smirking making it Nida's turn to blush.

"I would say that we would have to take it slow and I would need to get to know you better." She said not looking at him.

"How about this weekend? We can meet at the café and I can take you to see a movie or out to eat." He said with a smooth tone in his voice. Nida smiled and nodded beside herself with all his complements and charming ways. She was worried that she was actually getting a crush on him, and she just met him.

"Nida!" Nida was pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar voice called her name.

"Hey Kurama." Nida shouted back watching the red head hurry over to her with a look of worry.

"I was worried when I went to come pick you up and you were no longer there. I 'm luck you picked this particular location other wise I would not have been able to find you." He said making Nida nod knowing what he meant. She was surrounded by plants, so he used them to find her. Kurama then looked up to see Jinga with a wired look on his face.

"I thought the one who picked you up was named Yusuke?" He asked Nida completely ignoring Kurama's presence.

"They all rotate so one day it could be Yusuke, then maybe Kurama here, or the other one Kuwabara." She said answering him then looking back to Kurama. "I suppose we have to leave now. It was wonderful to meet you Jinga, I'm looking forward to this weekend." Nida said smiling to him and waved as she and Kurama left.

"So who was that?" Kurama asked once they were safely on the path up to Genki's house.

"A new boy that works at the café." Nida said looking down at the steps.

"You seem to like him." Kurama said making Nida blush and Kurama get a thoughtful look on his face.

"I just met him today and he asked me out on a date. I'll just see where it goes." Nida said not noticing Kurama's eyes widening. This was becoming a problem.

"Nida you can't just go wondering about with people who can't protect you. You are in danger now that you know about the demon and spirit worlds. You can't go out with him." Kurama said not expecting the glare he got from Nida.

"So what you're going to try and control my life just because I know some things." She said moving under the gate and into the house. "He just asked me on one date Kurama it's not like I'm going to have sex with him and we'll run away together EGHHH You aren't my father, I'm older then you!" Nida shouted getting more upset then she really needed to. It was just that her day had a few different turns and she was getting very upset that Kurama wasn't happy for her.

"Nida I never meant that, I'm simply worried about your safety." He said making Nida fold her arms.

"Just save it I'm not in the mood. You can't just force me to stop living because I know about everything. First I get taken by demons then I can't even go back to my normal life because I promised Yukina and now you're trying to tell me I can't even date! Do you know what that feels like to have people telling you to hide in a room for the rest of your life?" Nida yelled storming out of the living area and into her room. She hadn't noticed that Yukina and Botan were there listening along with someone else.

"Nida, may we come in?" Yukina's voice came from the other side of the door. Nida made a sound that told Yukina that she could as she and Botan walked in.

"Do you really not like living here?" Yukina asked making Nida's eyes widen.

"Of course I like living here, I love it. I was just in a bad mood because everyone is trying to run my life for me today it seems. I just needed someone to blow up at and poor Kurama just happened to piss me off enough for it to be him." Nida said making a mental note that she would apologies to him tomorrow when he came for training.

"So, who's the guy?" Botan asked making Nida smile a bit.

"His name in Jinga and he just started working at the café I work at. He's such a charmer and we talked for about three hours after work and he asked me out this weekend." Nida said hearing Botan and Yukina squeal in delight. So, for the next two hours Nida told the girls about all she and Jinga had talked about and about how he had asked her out not knowing about a different conversation that was going on a few rooms away.

"I warned you." Kurama said simply as Hiei grunted in pain. He hated showing weakness but this gash was causing him a hell of a lot of it. Not as much as his jagan eye had, but a lot.

"I told you fox, I want nothing to do with her. She's only getting in my way." He said making Kurama look to the gash.

"Hiei you're only injured because of your denial. Shori only was able to cut you because he caught you off guard when he mentioned that he was going to take Nida for himself. What if this new boy she's met if Shori?" Kurama said making Hiei pause.

"I don't want anything to do with her." Hiei repeated only for Kurama to sigh in frustration.

"You'll become jealous, and then what will happen. She thinks you hate her." Kurama said continuing the argument but now just seemed to make it conversation.

"I do hate her." Hiei said knowing that he was going to begin fighting with himself again over this.

"Take it slow. Let her in slowly and you won't be as overwhelmed with the feeling. Sit in a tree while she's in the garden or sit on the window while she with Yukina in the kitchen. If you start being around her more you won't be so thick headed about this." Kurama said making Hiei glare at him. Kurama was not one to argue with Hiei, normally it would be Yusuke or Kuwabara, but Kurama had a point to make. He simply wanted to help his friend.

"She still wears those gloves." Hiei said after a quick silence.

"She seems to be very self conscious about her arms now that the scars are showing." Kurama said making Hiei space out. Kurama sighed knowing Hiei wouldn't hear him even he said the house was on fire. This injury was either going to push Hiei in the right direction or the wrong direction, and Kurama hoped it would be the right.

"You must try harder if you want to get you Spirit Energy to a level where it will be useful to you!" Genki shouted making Nida focus once more and begin to run about the course of the forest with Genki and use her little Spirit Energy to try and sense her way around the forest. So far she had only hit one problem and that was a family of bats. Thankfully apparently Yusuke had beaten the creature that use to live there so Nida was in the clear. After that Genki continued to yell at her until she was out by the house once again. Nida was slightly panting and a bit tired but she felt accomplished by tonight's training. She's been slowly getting better with her Spirit Energy and soon she may even be able to create a weapon like Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"That was good Nida. Now get some rest and think over what you have learned today. I will not always be there to help you." She said making Nida nod and then head over to her room. She walked down the hall only to hear familiar noises coming from the garden. She remembered them but wondered why on earth he was training when he was injured so badly. Hiei was a complete idiot. Nida silently made her way over to the garden where he had trained before seeing she was right. There was Hiei practicing with his katana as if nothing was wrong with him.

"You're going to hurt yourself again." Nida said softly not wanting what happened last time they were in this situation happen again.

"It doesn't concern you." Hiei said barely noticing her. Nida sighed and walked over to him.

"Hiei I'm worried about you, can't you please just stop." Nida said noticing Hiei stop and look at her. He stared at her for a few moments before he looked away but didn't move. "Hiei what happened out there? How did you get hurt?" Nida asked watching Hiei become tense at her question.

"We went to fight a demon who has been causing problems in the human world for a few years now. When we started fighting he said something that distracted me long enough for him to get a blow in, then he vanished." Hiei said with a bitter tone in his voice. Nida could tell that this was bothering Hiei.

"What did he say?" She asked making Hiei snap his head in her direction to look at her.

"He said he was going after you." He stated simply and then vanished before Nida could say anything. Nida stared at the ground in thought. The demon was coming after her, and Hiei was distracted because of that. Did that mean Hiei was worried about her? Nida shook her head and headed back to her room for some well deserved sleep after such an odd day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say to everyone who has read this story thank you so much for sticking with it this long ^^ It was brought to my attention by 3 that Hiei was OOC which I thank her for bringing it to my attension. I hope that this chapter has explained why that was and I hope some of it is fixed. Hiei will be slight OOC for this story because in both show and Manga Hiei doesn't fall in love with anyone so if there are some OOC moments please do not kill me. Also on another note thank you to all of you who have alerted, faved, and author watched me for this story. Why didn't anyone alert me that I was spelling Genkai wrong lolz Oh well ^^**

**Special thanks to 3, Kshepps27, Kagome141414, Aya Ayame (aka my Seni-sensei), and InuChimera7410 (aka Kaki) for reviewing this story and all being there to support me while writting this. So here it is chapter seven ^^**

Chapter Seven

_"He said he was going after you." _Hiei's voice continued to ring out in Nida's head. _Why was he worried? He supposedly hates me, so why would that distract him from fighting a demon?_ Nida's thoughts continued to run ramped in her head as she sat up in bed. It was about six in the morning but Nida didn't have work today. In fact, she was supposed to meet Jinga later for their date. Sighing Nida got up and headed for her bathroom to get ready for the day. Nida quickly showered and then did her morning routine finding something comfortable to wear. She then moved back over to her bed with her brush and began to get out the tangles of her long hair. She noticed that her hair color had changed a few shades from being outside so much. Her once darker brownish red hair was now becoming a slight auburn. She also noticed her skin was becoming slightly tanner. She slowly looked down at her arms oddly seeing that her skin tone still matched, although it wouldn't much longer. Nida sighed as she noticed the scares. Her arms were fine but the marks made her feel broken, and revolting, so she covered them pretending that they didn't bother her.

Nida quickly shook her head and finished getting ready throwing on a lime green tang top and a pair of dark wash jeans also pulling back on her long black gloves. Summer air was beginning to come and that meant that the gang would be spending even more time here because they wouldn't have school. Nida stood and began to head out of her room putting on her flats. She walked down the halls to the dojo where she found Master Genkai waiting for her.

"Good Morning Nida, we didn't plan on training today?" She said making Nida smile slightly.

"I know, and yet you're here as well." She said sitting next to the elder women who looked at her. "I need my training to be harder. I need to get stronger so things like what happened to Hiei don't happen to the others. I don't want to be some helpless little girl." Nida said watching Genkai's reaction. She simply smirked and looked to Nida with a new determination in her eyes.

"That sounds familiar." She said then stood up looking at Nida. "If you're serious about this the boys will find out. I'll train you at the same times we agreed upon but also whenever there is a spare moment when they aren't around, maybe even when they are. You will need to work hard but I don't see that being a problem for you. So, are you ready to begin?" She asked watching Nida stand and smile to her.

"I'm ready, show me what to do." Nida said smiling but had a burning fire in her eyes that showed a look of determination.

Nida huffed in air as she continued to dodge Genkai's attacks. Genkai had decided to work on Nida's defenses first incase she were to be attacked she could defend herself properly. Nida continued to dodge completely forgetting about what time it was and where she was. She was completely focused which is what made Genkai push her even further. Nida panted as Genkai sent a few more blasts Nida's way.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A voice shouted out of nowhere making both Genkai and Nida look to the side to see the guys all standing there. Nida quickly dodged the attacks landing on her hands a few feet away and then moving to stand up straight.

"ARE YOU NUTS WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Yusuke shouted walking right up to Genkai instead of Nida.

"YUSUKE!" Nida shouted to him before he would make himself look like an idiot. "Genkai is just helping me learn to dodge. It's just in the event if I get attacked. We both decided that it would be a good idea for me to learn to dodge spiritual attacks." Nida said watching Yusuke's face.

"Who came up with the idea?" Yusuke said still glaring at Genkai.

"I did." Genkai said before Nida could move. "It will help her in the long run and I felt that she had potential." Genkai said making Nida look at her for a moment trying her best to mask her confusion.

"Nida, you don't have to do this." Kurama said making Nida clearly understand why she had said that. If they knew that she had wanted to train and went to Genkai herself they would have stopped her, but since it was Genkai's idea they couldn't stop it due to the fact that they couldn't go against Genkai.

"I want to. Its fun spending time with Master Genkai even if she is throwing energy blasts at me." Nida said then headed towards the other set of doors that lead out to the gardens. "Have fun with training." Nida said waving to them.

"Hey Nida weren't you suppose to be meeting that guy for your date half an hour ago?" Kuwabara said making Nida's eyes widen.

"WHAT!" Nida shouted then ran out of the dojo and to her room. This was not a good first impression on her part. Quickly Nida got a shower and did her hair. She decided to wear a pair of dress jeans and a black shirt that had sleeves that flared at her shoulders matching her gloves. Once she was ready she rushed out of the house and headed into town and prayed that she hadn't made Jinga wait that long.

Nida reached the café quickly seeing Jinga standing against the wall to the building looking up at the sky. Nida walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about this; I'm not usually late like this." Nida said watching Jinga smile to her and kiss her hand.

"No trouble, I was worried I had been the one making you wait. I got here only about five minutes ago. I was worried you left." He said making Nida smile to him and blush.

"So, what's our agenda for this lovely afternoon?" Nida asked watching as he smirked.

"I figured that we could see the new movie that just came out, then head somewhere for dinner and end with a walk in the park. Does that sound good?" Jinga asked making Nida's smile widen.

"It sounds perfect." Nida said as Jinga lead her down the street towards the movie theater. Once they both got there Nida protested as Jinga paid for both of them.

"Nida this is a date, in other words I pay and you simply glare at me but smile because you secretly think it's sweet." He said making Nida laugh. Jinga was a really nice guy, not like previous boys that she had gone out with. As they entered their theater Nida noticed that it was empty.

"That's odd, this is a new movie, you would think it would be full." Nida said out loud watching Jinga smirk.

"You make it sound like an empty movie theater is a bad thing?" He said making Nida giggle again as they took seats at the very top. "And the movie doesn't start for fifteen minutes, more people might come." He said smirking to Nida which made her shrug. The two continued to talk until the movie began to play. Nida looked around and noticed that more people had indeed shown up, the place was full. It made Nida feel a bit on edge for some reason, but then Nida realized how ridiculous she sounded so she stopped. Why should she feel on edge in a crowded, dark movie thearter with a date? The movie was fine and in the middle of it Jinga had placed his arm around her shoulder. Nida smiled at first but then began to feel really uncomfortable about it. By the end of the movie Nida felt that his arm was chocking her but when she looked it was simply on her shoulder. Nida was beginning to feel like she was paranoid because of all the worrying she was doing. When the movie ended the two stood as Jinga smiled to her.

"I give it a four. What did you think?" He said making Nida roll her eyes.

"I give it a five due to the fact that the soundtrack was pretty good." Nida said smiling as the two began to head down the steps towards the exit. Jinga grabbed Nida's hand making her smile to him but once again get an odd and slightly sick feeling as he held it. Nida pushed the feeling away thinking it was just butterflys in her stomach. The two left the theater and headed out to the street to think of somewhere to eat.

"I know the perfect place." Jinga said then started heading in a completely random direction with Nida right next to him. Jinga was leading her into a part of town she had never been in before. The houses were closer together and towered over them so it looked much darker then it was. This was the sort of place not to take a girl on a date who you didn't want getting attacked. After a few more turns Jinga lead Nida into a little place that reminded her of a poetry club. It was dark and the only light were tons of candles with only a small piano as music. There weren't a lot of people there and all in all Nida liked it. Jinga walked up to a man and whispered in his ear who then nodded and lead Jinga and Nida to a booth and handed them menus. "Order what you like, I hope you don't mind that I brought you here." Jinga said making Nida shake her head. She liked the dark atmosphere; it reminded her sort of like Hiei. Nida paused as her eyes widened. _Why did I just think of Hiei just now? I'm with Jinga and having a great time so why would he come to my mind?_ Nida thought as she looked at the menu trying her best to get Hiei out of her head. The two ordered and soon continued to talk.

"Jinga, I've spent a lot of time answering your questions but I don't think I know a lot about you. What are you hiding?" Nida asked watching him simply look at her.

"I didn't mean for it to seem like that. I just wanted to get to know you. Ask me anything you want." He said making Nida smile.

"Have any ex-girlfriends I should be worried about?" She asked making him chuckle.

"No, my ex's don't live around here. So you're in the clear." He said making Nida nod. Nida continued to ask him questions about his past and pretty much everything about him. Although, some of his answers made Nida a little weary. Jinga had reached across the table and grabbed her her hand again softly. "You are a very interesting creature Nida. You're everything I was looking for in you. Would it be too forward to ask if you would like to skip the walk and just simply head back to my place. I hear you don't have an apartment yet, and I would feel better getting you out of that clinic." He said making Nida's eyes widen. The feeling was back and Nida began to feel sick to her stomach. Something was not right here. On top of that Jinga had just asked her to go back to his place on the first date. Nida looked around and began to feel dizzy.

"Jinga, I'm not feeling so well. I think it's best if I were to head home." Nida said standing only for Jinga to stand with her.

"My place is closer. You can stay there until you feel better." Jinga said continuing to hold her hand.

"No, I need to go home. My sister can help me." Nida said pulling away.

"You don't have a sister." Jinga said slightly darkening his eyes. Nida's eyes widened wondering how he could have known that. Nida had simply said that her parents passed away, nothing about having or not having siblings.

"She's at the clinic and she must be worried about me." Nida said moving towards the door only for Jinga to continue to follow her.

"I think it would be best for you to stay with me." Jinga said making Nida's eyes widen as she moved down the street away from him. Jinga began to run after her.

"Stay away from me!" Nida yell and began to run faster.

"Nida please! Stop before you hurt yourself!" Jinga yelled getting closer. Nida had no idea where she was and was getting herself completely lost.

"Please leave me alone. I just want to go home!" Nida yelled as she continued to run down different streets. Finally she turned onto a street that she knew looked familiar and ran faster. She knew Jinga was right behind her so she did what she thought was the smartest thing to do at this point. She ran into the park to try and find a place to hide so she could get away from him.

"Nida! Nida where are you. I'll take you home, just please come out. I didn't mean to upset you if that's what I did. Please Nida!" Jinga yelled looking around for her. Nida knew that she couldn't stay in her spot forever so she started to move away only to feel a familiar grip on her arm. "Nida, why are you hiding from me? Here I'll take you back to the clinic so you can feel better, alright?" Jinga asked clearly not seeing the complete look of fear in Nida's eyes.

"Nida." A voice said from behind Jinga. Nida felt like the greatest gift had just been given to her as Hiei came into her view and walked up to the pair. "I thought you were going to be back by now. Everyone is worried about you. The girls are having panic attacks." He said moving so he was right beside her and in front of Jinga. "This is the part where you leave." Hiei said making his voice hit a deadly tone. Jinga slowly let go of Nida's arm but glared and Hiei.

"I can take Nida home shrimp, you're interrupting our date." Jinga said making Hiei 'hn' in response.

"No . . . um that's ok Jinga, Hiei can take me. He's staying there too. So, I'll see you later." Nida said trying to do anything to make him leave.

"Fine. I'll see you Monday Nida." He said then as if to prove something to Hiei he grabbed Nida's arm and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Nida was frozen and before she could react he pulled away. "Something to remember me by." He said then walked away leaving Nida very dizzy and about to be sick from whatever feeling he was giving her.

"Are you all right?" Hiei asked blankly looking at her. Nida looked at him wondering what to answer.

"I don't know." She simply said trying to calm herself down. "Everything was fine until he touched me then I just got this weird feeling and it only got worse as the night went on. Not one of my better dates." Nida said trying to make it sound like she was all right.

"Come on." Hiei said simply then began to leave with Nida walking next to him.

"Why were you at the park Hiei?" Nida asked turning to face Hiei.

"The trees." He stated simply making Nida look to him oddly. _Why would he come to a park for trees when Genkai's house is in the middle of a forest?_ Nida asked herself but continued to walk with Hiei anyway. The two walked in silence until they reached the front of Genkai's temple.

"Thank you Hiei, you really saved me back there." Nida said then leaned over and pecked his cheek before she headed off to the main living area where she figured Yukina would be.

"Nida there you are we've been worried sick about you. How was your date?" Botan asked Nida while the four girls sat at a table drinking tea.

"It was . . . egh to be honest it wasn't bad at the beginning but then everything seemed to be going downhill after he put his arm around me." Nida said looking down into her glass.

"What? What happened that sounds so romantic?" Kaiko said watching Nida shrug.

"He just gave me a choking feeling when his arm was around me only for me to see that his arm was just gently around my shoulders. Then when we left and at dinner he grabbed my hand and I felt sick. Maybe I was just nervous." Nida said taking another sip from her tea. Nida didn't want to tell them about how Jinga had completly freaked her out and given her the feeling like she was going to be raped if she had stayed with him any longer.

"That must be it. Just the first date jitters. Must have been awhile since you've been out on a date?" Botan said making Nida roll her eyes.

"Gee thanks Botan I really needed that." Nida said making the girls giggle. Nida had to admit that ever since she got back and was talking with the girls she was feeling better. "Oh that reminds me. Do you know if Kurama is still here? I wanted to apologies to him for the other night." Nida said watching Botan put a finger under her chin.

"I think he's still training. The only one to leave was Hiei and then he came back with you so they should all be in the dojo." Botan said making Nida nod.

"I'll be back." She said then stood and made her way to the dojo. She entered the room seeing Hiei and Kuwabara fighting with their swords; Hiei his katana and Kuwabara his spirit sword. As Nida continued to watch she noticed that it looked like Kuwabara was winning.

"What's wrong shrimpy, your injury making me to hard to beat?" Kuwabara teased as Hiei growled slightly and began to fight harder only for Nida to see him wince in pain, but he was to proud to lose to Kuwabara. Nida looked around and found Kurama leaning against a pillar watching the fight as well, but when he noticed Nida he gave her a sad look then looked away. Nida walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"May I talk to you outside?" Nida asked watching Kurama nod as the two left the dojo.

"What is it Nida?" Kurama asked gently not wanting to upset her again.

"I'm here to apologies for the way I treated you. You were simply looking out for me and I blew it up in your face. I should have listened to you in the first place. Jinga is not the guy for me." Nida said watching a concerned look cross Kurama's face along with a relieved one.

"I'm happy to know you aren't mad at me anymore, but what happened, if it's not too much for me to ask?" Kurama asked watching Nida walk over to the side of the house and sit on the porch. Kurama sat next to her waiting for her to speak.

"He said a few things that upset me and whenever he touched me I simply felt like I was going to be sick. It was just a horrible date. And the worst part is after Hiei showed up Jinga kissed me as if to prove that he owned me in front of Hiei. It was so revolting and embarrassing. Hiei must think I'm an idiot, well an even bigger one then he already believed." Nida said looking down in complete defeat. Kurama sighed gently wondering what to do.

"I'm sorry your date did not work out, yet it sounds to me that Hiei just wanted to protect you. He saw that you were in trouble and wanted to get you out of there. If you're worried about what Hiei thinks about you why not talk to him?" Kurama said making Nida scoff a bit.

"Kurama you know that if Hiei and I start talking we'll just end up in a fight anymore. I'm beginning to think that the Hiei I first met was a dream and that he only sees me as some annoying girl who he has to put up with because all of you are friends with me." Nida said feeling the realization dawn on her in full effect. She wanted to be Hiei's friend more then anything. "Tonight on the way back here was the first time Hiei and I have had a conversation without him either insulting me or just vanishing since I first met him. The other night must have just been a fluke." Nida said watching a curious look form on Kurama's face.

"Well what did he say the other night and tonight?" Kurama asked making Nida smile gently.

"The other night he told me how he got his injury, and I think that in a way he told me he was worried about me, and then tonight he had come to my rescue and asked me if I was all right." Nida said feeling her face hold a smile.

"It sounds to me that he really doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know how to show his feelings, and that's just the way Hiei is. I wouldn't take it to personally whenever he may yell at you or insult you. He may just be doing it to hide what he really wants to say." Kurama said making Nida look to him with a look of curiosity, then it simply changed to her rolling her eyes.

"Yes Kurama, secretly whenever Hiei insults me he's really just saying that he's secretly in love with me and doesn't know what to do about it. Yeah right, but thank you for trying to cheer me up. I better head back to the girls before they worry again, and you better get back to training before I get you in trouble with Genkai." Nida said standing watching Kurama do the same. "So, we're friends again?" Nida asked him watching him smile to her.

"Naturally, although I don't think we ever stopped." Kurama said making Nida hug him gently.

"Thank you Kurama. I can count on you for anything can't I?" Nida said making Kurama chuckle.

"Even though I'm younger then you?" Kurama asked teasingly making Nida sigh.

"I didn't mean it Kurama. And in all honesty you have the maturity level of a well rounded gentleman so yes; I count on you even though you are younger then me." Nida said rolling her eyes as the two laughed.

"I still stand by what I said. Hiei may be only trying to hide his feelings because they may frighten or confuse him." Kurama said watching her turn to leave.

"I'll keep that in mind." Nida said and began to walk off.

"If only you knew how right you were about him though." Kurama said to himself as he walked back into the dojo. Kurama noticed that training must have ended because Yusuke was off to go get Keiko along with Kuwabara who was going to say goodnight to Yukina. Kurama looked to see Hiei sitting on a bench with his arms resting on his knees with his back hunched forward cringing.

"You said too much fox." Hiei said once the room was empty and the two were the only ones left.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She took it in the context of her mind not mine." Kurama said sitting next to his friend. "You're going to hurt yourself if you continue to fight like this." Kurama spoke glancing at the gash that was now bleeding again.

"Don't change the subject. How is it that you think you know how I feel about her more then I do? I want her as far away from me as possible so I don't get distracted. That's all she is to me, an idiotic distraction." Hiei yelled out standing up and punching the pillar.

"Really Hiei? Is that why you left at the very moment you felt her fear and heard her thoughts when she was in trouble? You saved her from someone who would else wise harm her simply because she's an idiotic distraction." Kurama said standing as well putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"You don't know."

"I see the way you look at her Hiei." Kurama interrupted him calmly when he knew he was only going to deny it further. "You can't keep doing this. I understand that you are worried about these feelings because this is the first time you've ever felt like this for someone. You watched Yukina from a far for years because you were too afraid to tell her that you are her brother, you still are. Something happened during that fight that made you openly share your feelings with Nida after she woke up, but once you felt her accept you and want to get to know you, you became scared of those feelings and are shutting her out. Hiei, you can't keep doing this, otherwise you'll lose her to someone else." Kurama said seeing Hiei punch the pillar again.

"Don't you think I see that? That human could not see the fear in her eyes when he held her and yet he." Hiei trailed off again as he thought of it over and over again in his head. That _human_ pulling Nida to him and kissing her as if he owned her like she was some sort of prize, something that Hiei couldn't have.

"Hiei, she told me about what you said to her the other night, and about tonight. She truly wants to get close to you." Kurama said seeing Hiei stand and begin to leave. "She won't abandon you Hiei, even if that's what your fear is, she won't abandon you like others have." He finished watching as Hiei left the dojo.

Nida sighed as she cleaned up the kitchen after the girls had left and she had sent Yukina to bed telling the ice apparition that she would clean up. Once the tea pot was washed and everything was put back where it belonged Nida walked out of the kitchen and out onto the porch to get to her room. Nida started to head down to her room when she walked by Hiei's room. She paused for a moment or two and smiled.

"Thank you again Hiei for saving me. I wish you wouldn't hate me so much." Nida said softly to herself. "Goodnight." She barley whispered then headed to her room to sleep and try and not worry about Monday when she would have to face Jinga again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and favorited it and all of you who have read it ^^ I'm sorry if Hiei is OOC I'm trying to work on that T.T Anyway here is Chapter Eight . . . sorry if it's bad T.T**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter Eight

Nida felt herself beginning to stir when light began to flood her room. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt like something was wrong. She glanced down only to see blood on the pillow next to her. She shot out of bed and fell onto the floor breathing hard and trying to figure out what happened. Nida then felt that her lip was hurting her so she stood and ran to her bathroom. When she glanced in the mirror she noticed that she ended up biting her lip in her sleep to the point where there was a cut and it was still bleeding slightly. Calming down Nida washed out her mouth and began to fix up her lip wondering what she had dreamed that would make her bite her lip.

"Nida, are you alright? I heard a thud and wondered if you were awake." Botan said making Nida look up and glance to the bathroom door.

"In here Botan." She said hearing her voice come out slightly horse. Nida coughed trying to clear her throat feeling that she was going to feel the after effects of a bad night. Nida opened the door only to hear a gasp from Botan.

"Oh Nida you look awful." She said making Nida roll her eyes.

"Thanks Botan." She said then tried to clear her throat.

"Well what I mean is it looks like you had a rough night. The boys were wondering if you wanted to go out today but I think it best you stay here and rest some more. I'll tell them you don't feel well." Botan said making Nida smile to her and nod.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Nida said as Botan hugged her then left as Nida crawled back in bed feeling even more tired.

The next time Nida woke up she looked at the clock to see that it was about eleven in the morning. Sighing she got up and got ready for the day. She knew that the gang had all gone out to do something so she figured it would be a good time to get some training done. Nida walked to the dojo glancing in to see that Genkai wasn't in there. Shrugging Nida moved over to the area where Genkai normally taught her and began to meditate for a bit then start focusing her spirit energy. Genkai had told Nida to work on her attacks and noticed that unlike Yusuke's Spirit Gun, Nida's energy comes out like blades that are shot at her target. Nida stood and began to attack different punching bags and different dummies until she heard the door to the dojo open again.

"I heard you had a bad night." Genkai said walking over to her watching as she continued to train.

"I can't really say much just that I woke up looking and feeling like crap, so Botan sent me back to bed." I said watching as she nodded.

"You still haven't gone to see the two girls you saved have you?" Genkai asked making Nida stop mid-attack.

"No, I don't know if I can face their parents or seeing them again. I feel like I should have done more, I could have saved Ren if I had." Nida said looking down.

"You did all you could have done at the time." Genkai said cutting Nida off. "You saved those girls and it's upsetting that one of them didn't make it but three out of four is better then none." She said making Nida nod. "Go, you can train later when you get back." She said making Nida nod and leave the dojo to head back to her room to change and head into town to see if she could locate the two other girls.

Nida walked down the streets looking this way and that in the area that Botan had told her that Minani lived when Nida had first woken up. Nida was waiting to go see Himino because she wouldn't know what to say to her parents. Nida found herself walking into a section that seemed like a little park and wondered if Minani would be here. Nida walked to a part of the little park that seemed to be an open area for people to play Frisbee or play Tag. Nida smiled and leaned against a tree watching as different people played and just enjoyed being normal. Nida glanced around and wondered to herself if she would ever feel normal again.

_Do I really want that though? To go back to my boring life before I knew everyone. Yusuke with his bad boy attitude yet falls to mush whenever Keiko is around. Kuwabara, who even though isn't all that bright, had the biggest heart I've ever seen. Kurama, someone who I know I can go to talk to about anything. Botan, hyper but sweet, Yukina, kind and caring, and Keiko, strong and independent. Then of course Hiei, who seems to be the most complicated person I have ever met, but I would be lying to myself if I say I wished I had never met them._

Nida continued to glance around until she spotted something. A little boy was running in Nida's direction chasing after a ball. The boy picked the ball up but froze when he saw Nida leaning on the tree. The boy looked down at his feet as if afraid of her making Nida roll her eyes but smile.

"Hojo where are you?" A voice called out that was very familiar to Nida. A few seconds later Minani was there kneeling down to the boy asking him if he was ok. "Hojo what are you . . . NIDA?" Minani shouted in surprise. Before Nida could move the girl had jumped at her making her fall over in a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Minani." Nida said as the twelve year old began to cry.

"When the boy with spiked black hair ran past us carrying you I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead, you and Keiko." Minani cried while Nida sat up and hugged her.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm fine and Keiko is never better. How are you?" Nida asked as Minani pulled away chuckling a bit and drying her tears.

"Sorry I cried on you. I fine. My hands only blistered for about a day and then went back to normal. This is Hojo, he's my little brother." Minani said standing up with Nida and moving back over to the little boy.

"You save sister?" He asked as Nida shrugged making the little boy smile up at her and hug her legs. "Thank you." Was all he said then went back to his ball and continued to play.

"Hay you seen Himino?" Minani asked making Nida shake her head.

"You're the first one I've tracked down." I said making Minani give me a funny look.

"You said that Keiko was never better. How would you know that if you haven't seen her?" She asked making Nida giggle.

"Keiko is friends with the boys who saved us. I've been staying with them since then so I've been seeing Keiko everyday." Nida said watching Minani smile the look back to her brother. "I should let you get back to having a fun Sunday; I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Nida said then waved to her.

"Wait Nida! Please will you see my parents? They want to thank you for saving me." Minani said making Nida sigh.

"Fine, but I'm getting you and your brother an ice cream on me alright?" Nida asked watching the Minani and Hojo cheer and walk with her to a stand not to far away. Once Nida bought the two ice cream Minani began to lead the way to her house.

"So, you've been with those boys the whole time? What are they like?" Minani asked making Nida chuckle.

"Well the boy with long red hair and bright green eyes, his name is Kurama and well, he's really smart and nice and is a great person to talk to. The orange haired boy is name Kuwabara. He has a big heart and is a really brave guy. The boy who was carrying Keiko is named Yusuke and well he thinks he's this bad boy, but that's just an act. He's a really good guy." Nida said watching Minani giggle.

"What about the boy who was carrying you?" Minani asked making Nida look up and sigh.

"His name is Hiei and well, he's a very complicated person. I still haven't figured him out yet." Nida said watching as Minani giggled to herself. "What's so funny?" Nida asked as Minani turned another corner holding onto her brother's hand.

"You like him." Minani said making Nida blush a bit and look to the twelve year old.

"What makes you say that?" Nida said watching Minani roll her eyes.

"I'm not a kid I can tell when a girl likes someone by the way she talks about him. And you've got it bad." Minani said making Nida blush.

"It's not that obvious is it?" Nida asked making Minani giggle.

"To him, probably not, to me, yeah." Minani said making Nida ruffle her hair. Minani smiled but then stopped in front of a tan house with blue shutters. "Well here we are." Minani said making Nida smile and nod. The three walked up to the door as Minani and Hojo walked right in, took off their shoes and ran to some different part of the house. Nida stood by the door still debating with herself is she should leave or not. A few moments later Minani was back holding the hand of a woman that looked to be about her early thirties and was absolutely beautiful. Nida bowed in respect to her then smiled warmly.

"So, you are the one Minani has told us about? You're Nida?" Minani's mother asked making Nida nod. Minani's mother walked up to Nida and for a moment Nida thought she was going to get hit, but then all at once Minani's mother started to cry and hug her. "Thank you so much for saving my baby." She said then moved to stand and held her face.

"Please don't cry." Nida said feeling like if this were to continue she would end up crying too.

"I'm sorry it's just, the police had said that it was hopeless because they hadn't found the other girls and then that night I find Minani walking into the house talking non stop about this Nida who had risked her life to save them." Minani's mother said making Nida smile gently.

"I didn't do it alone. My friends helped and did most of the work." Nida said smiling.

"My husband isn't home at the moment but we are forever grateful to you." Minani's mother said making Nida bow again.

"I'm just happy I could help. I should be heading on my way though and let you get back to your Sunday." Nida said then turned to leave.

"Please don't be a stranger." Minani's mom said.

"Nida come back and play with me some time! We can have a sleep over with Keiko and Himino!" Minani shouted making Nida smile as she walked down the path and back onto the sidewalk.

_I suppose it's now or never. _Nida thought as she walked down a few streets heading to the address of Himino. The whole way Nida had thought of so many different situations that would happen that she ended up walking right past the house. Nida was about to backtrack when she thought of something. Nida walked to the closest flower shop she knew of and bought a simple white lily and then back tracked to Himino's house. Nida looked at the house for about ten minutes before she took a deep breath and walked up to the door.

_Just breathe Nida, who knows, they might not even be home._ Nida thought only to have the door open a second later to see a male in his early forties standing there. He glanced at Nida with a confused face and looked at the flower.

"May I help you?" The man said making Nida shift from one foot to the other.

"I'm here to see Himino." Nida said only for the man to give Nida a weird look and go to shut the door.

"Who is it daddy?" Nida picked up Himino's voice and a second later the girls face was in the opening of the door. "Nida?" Himino questioned for a minute then swung the door open with a huge grin on her face. "You're alive!" Himino shouted and grabbed Nida's arm dragging her inside. "Daddy this is Nida, the girl who save me." Himino said and before Nida could react the man smiled to her and bowed respectfully to her.

"So, you're the girl who saved our daughter. My wife and I are in your debt." He said making Nida frown.

"Sir, this is for Ren. I'm so sorry for your loss; there was nothing I could do." Nida said but had to stop talking other wise she would start to cry.

"Thank you. I will go tell my wife you're here and you will stay and have dinner with us." He said making Nida go to open her mouth to protest.

"I wouldn't. Once he has his mind set there's no changing it." Himino said making Nida smile to her.

"How are you?" The two said at the same time making them giggle.

"I'm alright; my mom got me fixed up really good once Shuichi got me home." She said making Nida nod remembering Kurama saying something about his human name. "How are you?" She asked making Nida shrug.

"Fine I suppose." Nida said watching as Himino glanced to her arms.

"Take the gloves off." Himino said making Nida's eyes widen but then look to the side.

"Why would you ask something like that they're just gloves?" Nida said watching Himino get tears in her eyes.

"He did hurt you! I knew it!" Himino said then hugged Nida tightly. Nida patted Himino on the back gently trying to calm her down. Himino calmed down after some time and then looked up to Nida with a sad smile. "I'm sorry you got hurt. Ren would have said the same think. She also would have thanked you for all that you did for her and me. She really liked you." Himino said making Nida tear up.

"I'm so sorry." Nida said hugging Himino again as a few lose tears fell from her eyes. The two pulled away after some time and then heard their names being called.

Nida sat with Himino's family and spoke to Himino's mother and father about what had happened and how she had tried to take care of Ren but sadly she couldn't save her. Himino's mother had told Nida what has happened to Himino since she's come back and how Ren's funeral was. Nida could still feel the grief of Ren's death on the family and Nida continued on to be told that it was not her fault and at least someone as kind as Nida was there to take care of her in the end.

"Will we see you again?" Himino's mother said making Nida smile.

"I'll stop by again soon. Minani is determined to have a sleep over with Keiko, Himino, and myself at her house.

"Oh that sounds like a lovely idea. You all seem to have become friends." Himino's mother said as Nida walked outside.

"I'll keep in touch. Until next time." Nida said walking back onto the street heading back for the temple and some more training. Nida had to walk through the park to get back onto the path to Genkai's home. Nida felt herself shiver slightly remembering what had happened last night. Nida noticed that as she walked deeper into the park that she began to get a bad feeling similar to the sick feeling she felt with Jinga. Nida continued to glance around and felt like she was being watched. After a few more steps Nida knew she wasn't being paranoid, someone was following her. Nida glanced around trying to figure out where the presence was coming from.

"Foolish girl, letting yourself wide open." A raspy voice said from above her making Nida look up to see a sort or purple creature jumping down at her. Nida felt herself go into her stance and summoned her spirit energy.

"I'm not some useless girl." Nida whispered to herself then shot out to energy disks slicing the low level demon in half first then the second one made the demon disincarnate. Nida stood there continuing to glance around feeling the sickening feeling leave as she continued on to Genkai's home. Once she got there she noticed how late it was and that the lights were on in the living room.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Botan shouted making Nida roll her eyes as she slid open the door.

"She's right here." Nida said watching as Botan blushed and the others looked at her.

"Where the hell have you been? Botan said you weren't feeling well?" Yusuke asked making Nida shrug and smack him on the back of the head.

"I was visiting people." Nida said then sat down next to Yukina smiling when she noticed the ice apparition smile to her.

"Who were you visiting, it better not have been the ass you were on a date with yesterday form what he did to you." Yusuke said making Nida roll her eyes.  
"No mother, I went to see Minani and Himino." Nida said watching the different reactions of everyone.

"How are they?" Keiko asked making Nida smile to her.

"They're both fine, and Minani is hell bent on having a sleep over with the four of us." Nida said making Keiko smile at the thought.

"That would be fun." She said as Nida felt something on her lip. She glanced at Yukina out of the corner of her eyes to see she was healing Nida's split lip. Once she was done Nida smiled to her.

"Thanks Yukina." Nida said as the girl smiled. Nida then looked back to Yusuke to see him giving her a weird look, but then she continued to look around and noticed that Hiei and Kurama were also giving her an odd look, well Kurama was Hiei was more or less glaring. "What?" Nida asked as Yusuke looked at her dead in the eyes.

"What else happened Nida? You have a faint trace of a demons scent and your spirit power was used. What happened?" Yusuke asked making Nida smile and pretend to be innocent.

"I don't know what you."

"Don't lie onna. What happened when you were coming back here?" Hiei said standing from his place on the window sill. Nida sighed and looked down at the table.

"A low level demon decided to follow me once I was in the park and decided to attack me." Nida said hearing gasps from the girls and angered noises from the boys.

"Are you all right?" Yukina asked as Nida smiled.

"I'm fine, he never touched me." Nida said then smiled to everyone. "Any more questions or are we going to do something?" Nida asked as everyone sort of glanced at each other.

"I say we play a game or cards before we turn in for the night." Botan said making everyone smile in agreement.

"Let's make this a real party and make it strip poker." Yusuke said making Nida glare at him.

"You better not be playing that game with someone like Keiko and Yukina in the room." Nida said watching as everyone looked at her funny. Yusuke busted out laughing along with Kuwabara. Kurama chuckled to himself. Keiko and Yukina blushed slightly and Hiei smirked.

"Hey what about me!" Botan said making Nida smile.

"Well, have you played strip poker before?" Nida asked her watching a blush come to her face. "My point." Nida said smirking to herself.

"So does that mean you've played?" Yusuke asked making Nida smirk.

"Yes, I did go through High School Yusuke." Nida said making Yusuke laugh again. "I never said I lost though." Nida said smirking seeing Yusuke smirk back.

"That's it were playing!" Yusuke said making Nida wag her finger.

"No strip, more or less a truth or dare. Sound fair?" Nida asked watching everyone nod in agreement. "So who's all playing?" Nida asked as everyone sat down at the table while Nida went to grab the cards from the kitchen. Nida walked back and realized that even Hiei had sat down to play, although he had a sour look on his face about it. _Yukina must have asked him to play._ Nida thought placing the cards on the table. Nida sat down and glanced at everyone.

"Where's Genkai?" Nida asked as Botan smiled softly.

"She's turned in early for tonight, so it's just us." Botan said making Nida nod.

"All right, so all in agreement. Truth or Dare Poker. Loser of the hand has to say truth or dare and the winner is the one to decide got it?" Nida asked as everyone nodded and the game began as Nida began to shuffle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Please tell me what you think ^^**

**Thanks again for reading**

**Review if you love me because you know that's what keeps me going ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Wow Kuwabara you suck at this game." Yusuke said with a smirk placed on his face.

"Oh shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted back making everyone just look at the two. So far that's how the whole game has been, and Nida was beginning to get slightly bored.

"Come on Kuwabara let someone else lose for a change; I'm starting to know way too much about your personal life." Nida said seeing an angered look come onto his face.

"It's not my fault!" He said making everyone chuckle.

"Alright, three more hands and then it's off to bed. Big day tomorrow." Botan said making Nida look to her. _What's going on tomorrow? _Nida thought as she glanced to Botan but said nothing. Kurama delt and everyone began to play the game glancing at each other wondering who would win and who would lose. The round soon ended and everyone revealed their cards.

"Well that's ironic." Nida mumbled seeing that she had actually lost a hand for once, and the winner was none other then Kuwabara.

"YES!" He shouted making everyone chuckle again. "Alright Nida truth or dare." He said making Nida think about it. She hadn't actually expected to lose a hand, so she hadn't really thought about it. Knowing Kuwabara if she said dare he would make her do something stupid, but then again if she said truth he may ask a question she wasn't comfortable answering. So, she figured she would rather do something stupid then something she would regret.

"Dare." She said seeing Kuwabara start to giggle to himself. "Just spit it out." Nida said wondering what on earth he was going to make her do.

"I dare you to share a room with shorty for a week." Kuwabara said making Nida and Hiei both look at him like he had gone insane.

"Kuwabara that really isn't fair." Nida said seeing him shake a finger at her.

"You said dare so you have to do it; and I'm getting back at Hiei for our last practice." He said making Hiei growl slightly. Nida just sat there completely dumbfounded. She was going to have to share a room . . . with Hiei . . . the person who wanted absolutely nothing to do with her . . . for a week?

"Fine." Hiei said causing Nida to jump slightly and look at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes and Kurama took it upon himself to deal the next hand so everyone would move on. The round went rather quickly seeing as everyone was wondering if Kuwabara's losing streak was at an end. The cards were once again revealed and everyone looked at Hiei.

"Hn" Was all he said as Nida felt herself quickly become the center of attention. Hiei had won the hand, and she had lost again.

"Egh next time someone else is losing I'm just going to keep my mouth shut." Nida said slightly wondering what Hiei was going to do. He glanced to her as she sighed and thought about it once more. "Dare." She said half heartedly thinking that she would regret it either way.

"Do as I say for the week." He said simply making Nida stare at him. What was that suppose to mean? She had to do what ever he wanted the entire week, on top of sharing a room with him? This was not going in her favor at all.

"Last round, pray now Nida." Yusuke said making her glare to him as the final round was delt. Everyone glanced to Nida as she just continued to have her poker face. The cards were revealed and the winner ended up being Kurama and the loser was Hiei.

"Well Hiei, Truth or Dare?" Kurama asked him as Nida heard him growl slightly.

"Dare." Hiei said making Nida and everyone else look to Kurama wondering what he was going to make Hiei do.

"You will have to be honest with Nida all week, and you can't forbid her to ask you questions or talk to you." Kurama said making Yusuke roll his eyes.

"Way to be lame Kurama." He said making Kurama smirk and Nida get a very bad feeling.

"I wasn't finished Yusuke. For a bit of fun every night this week you have to give Nida a kiss, but you can't kiss the same place twice." Kurama said making Hiei's eyes widen and Nida turn bright pink and look at him like he was crazy.

"That's the spirit!" Yusuke said as everyone laughed a bit, well everyone besides Nida and Hiei. The cards were quickly put away and everyone decided that it was time for bed. Nida began to walk to her room when she heard voices pick up.

"You have to share a room with Hiei, Nida!" She heard Yusuke yell making her stop and turn around to face him.

"I know that! That doesn't mean I have to change in the same room!" She shouted and stormed into her room changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tang top. Nida sighed deeply glancing around the room and cringed. She had to spend the whole week in Hiei's room, do as he says, and according to Kurama he had to kiss her once a night, and he couldn't kiss her in the same place twice.

Nida walked out of her room and headed down to Hiei's in a bit of a daze. This was going to be a long week. She knocked on the door and didn't hear anything so she slowly opened the door and walked in. Hiei leaned against the wall obviously waiting for her to get in before he decided to sleep. Nida looked around and noticed a corner of his room and headed there not noticing Hiei's look.

"What are you doing onna?" He asked making her jump a bit and look at him.

"I'm going to sleep?" Nida half said half asked not sure what to do. Hiei just pointed to the bed and scoffed a bit.

"You're sleeping in the bed onna, and that isn't a request." He said making Nida blush a bit. She remembered his dare and sighed and sat on the bed looking at him. He walked over and gently took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. Then, without a word, moved over to the corner shutting off the light.

"Goodnight Hiei, thank you." Nida said softly and curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Nida woke then next day to the sound of running feet on hard wood floors. She groaned slightly and pulled the covers over her head burying deeper into the warmth of the bed. She knew it was _way_ too early to be up but she could still hear someone coming closer.

"You may want to get up onna." She heard Hiei say as she sprang up in surprise looking at him very confused until she remembered last night and calmed down.

"Right, the dares." She said mostly to herself. She noticed Hiei was already for the day and wondered if it was later on in the day then what she thought. "What time is it?" She asked with a slight yawn as Hiei folded his arms.

"6:00 am." He said plainly making Nida's eyes widen as she looked out his window seeing that it was even still dark outside.

"Why are you up and ready so early?" Nida moved the sheets away and went to move but he held up a hand telling her to stay.

"Mission." He said then just as I was about to ask about it Yusuke burst into the room. He looked around and noticed me on the bed as he got a perverted smile on his face.

"Well I see you both had to have had fun." Yusuke asked as Hiei rolled his eyes and left the room heading to the meeting place.

"Yusuke don't be a pervert. Hiei was the definition of a gentleman last night." Nida said standing up to leave the room.

"Oh really, huh didn't think shorty had it in him." He said off hand making Nida slap him in the back of the head.

"YUSUKE!" She glared for a moment as her cheeks flared up in embarrassment making her quickly move to her room to get ready for the day.

Once she was rinsed off and her daily hygiene taken care of she looked at her clothes and wondered what to wear. If the boys were going out on a mission she would be training with Genkai until she had to get ready for work so she figured she would throw on a pair of yoga pants and a simple tang top. She walked out of her room and headed for the living room when she noticed the guys still hadn't left yet.

"I thought you all had a mission?" Nida asked looking at everyone confused.

"We do, we just have to wait until Botan gets here." Kuwabara said making Nida nod noticing where everyone was.

"Nida, may I speak with you a moment." She looked over to see Kurama motioning for the two of them to go outside. She nodded as the two stepped outside and Kurama led her out to the garden.

"What's going on?" Nida asked worry evident in her voice.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to do something important for me. Don't go into work today." He said bluntly making Nida give him a bewildered look.

"Why? If this is about Jinga I can handle it. I'll be at work and around the others and." She faded off when Kurama gave her a pleading look.

"I know you can. This request isn't fully for me. We need Hiei to focus and if he knows you're going to be around that person again he'll be distracted." Kurama said making Nida look to the ground.

"You mean he'll get injured again." Nida said quietly and sighed. "I'll call off for today, but when are you all coming back? I can maybe get off today but I won't be able to all week." She said becoming worried all over again.

"We will hopefully be back tonight, if not then some time tomorrow." He said offering her a smile. She nodded as he began to head back inside but stopped seeing that Nida has not moved. "Are you not coming back in?" He asked seeing Nida shake her head.

"I need a minute." She said softly and watched as he looked at her for a moment longer before he went back inside. Nida stood in the garden for a while just thinking before she sat down on a rock in thought. '_Why is it that I seem to be a huge distraction to Hiei? He hates me right? So why is it that everyone is saying that if I'm put in danger Hiei will get hurt because he'll be worrying about me?' _Nida sighed in frustration and placed her face in her hands. The material of her gloves moved against her forehead making her wince. She hated wearing the gloves but she also hated her scares. They were ugly and she thought of them that way. It would take her a while if she were to get use to them, if she every would. Nida frowned as she looked up only to see Hiei standing right in front of her. She gasped and jumped back almost falling off the rock.

"Hiei . . . you surprised me. What are you doing out here?" She asked completely forgetting about the dare. She watched his eye twitch as he sighed.

"I came to see if you were alright." He said bluntly making her blink and look at him confused.

"Why?" She asked him wondering why he had actually answered her question in the first place.

"You didn't come back when the fox did." He seemed to stop himself figuring that that answer would be good enough.

"Oh, I just needed a few minutes to think that's all." She faded off not really knowing what she wanted to say to him. There were too many questions buzzing around her head at the moment. She looked up when she heard movement and saw that Hiei was beginning to walk away. She stood from the rock and went after him grabbing his arm to stop him. She felt him tense but he turned to look at her. "Hiei . . . . be careful. I don't want you coming back injured this time, ok?" They held each others gaze for a moment before Hiei nodded but looked at her.

"Then stay here, and don't leave the temple until I come back." His voice wasn't harsh this time, he was simply stating what he wanted, and that was for her to stay there. Nida felt herself blush as she let go of him and nodded.

"Ok." She watched as he went back into the living room as she heard Botan's voice. A few moments later everything was quiet which told her they had left. She sighed and made her way to the dojo and began to train.

"Nida, are you sure?" Yunomi's voice sounded worried as always as she asked Nida if she really felt that bad that she needed the day off. It was unlike her.

"I'm really sorry Yunomi, I had something happen to my arms again and it's not very sanitary for me to be around food at the moment." Nida said hearing to older woman gasp on the other end.

"Oh dear, that sounds awful. Well you have lots of vacation time still left why not just take the week off and get better? Besides I have to train some new workers here and the long hours will be good for them. You take care of yourself ok?" She said making Nida wonder why Yunomi was hiring so many new people. Nida hung up the phone and sighed as she sprawled out on her bed in her room. She had taken a shower after training and was now just laying on her bed wondering what to do with herself. Genkai had told her that she wasn't going to train all day, that would just be a waist since she still needed to harness all of her spirit energy to get that long. Nida looked out the window up at the trees and thought she would simply go and visit her parents, but then she remembered when Hiei has said.

She frowned knowing that she had to stay here, no matter how bored she was. Yukina and Kaiko had gone out to the town to do some shopping while Nida was training so the house was more or less empty.

That's when Nida heard a sound. She blinked a few times wondering if it was actually there or simply something her mind was making up to amuse her. She got up from her bed and moved out of the room trying to get a better pinpoint on where the sound was coming from. She focused on the sound finding that it reminded her of something like an oboe with it's tone. She was confused and her curiosity was getting the better of her. She moved away from the house and into the woods. It wouldn't hurt to find out what it was, and if she was still around the house she was fine. She moved down the steps but her body stopped one she noticed Genkai's barrier. Once she was paced that she was no longer safe, and she would be away from the house and that would mean that she would be going against the dare. She frowned but turned back to the head back up to the house figuring she was just going to have to deal with it.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder making her jump as two more arms went around her. One covered her mouth, the one on her shoulder and moved to pin her arms to her sides and the third hit her knees as picked her up. Her eyes widened in fear as she was then face to chest with one of the ugliest demons she's seen yet.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't wander." His voice sounded like he had a mouth full of spit when his tongue basically fell out of his mouth and licked her cheek. She screamed as loud as she could only for the demon to glare at her and silence her with the appendage. She continued to scream, however muffled, and bit down hard on the tongue in her mouth.

"GAH! You will pay for that!" The demon yelled in pain as he glared down at her as Nida tried to summon up her energy but she couldn't. She suddenly felt herself being hit in the neck and then she fell unconscious.

"GENKAI!" Kaiko's voice was heard throughout the house as Genkai made her way to the living room where the two girls stood panicking. Yukina was almost to the point of tears and Genkai noticed that a few gems were in her hands. She then looked to Kaiko seeing the poor girl crying as she shook in rage.

"What's happened?" Genkai asked looking at the two.

"Nida's been taken!" Kaiko cried as she held her face in her hands. "We were coming here after shopping when we saw some demon vanish with Nida unconscious!"

"Stay here, I need to tell this to the others." Genkai left the room and hurried to the dojo where she would meditate and get a connection with the idiot to tell him what happened.

"Urameshi we've gotta get going!" Kuwabara was getting irritated by his friend suddenly stopping and holding his head as if in pain.

"What do you want Grandma we're busy here!" Yusuke yelled out catching the others slightly off guard. Why was Genkai contacting them when she knew that they were out on a mission? They group waited a few moments before a bad feeling washed over them all. "WHAT!" Yusuke looked furious as he yelled. "What do you mean she's been taken! You were supposed to look out for her! WHO TOOK HER!" Everyone in the group suddenly looked grim. "DAMNIT WHO TOOK NIDA!" Yusuke didn't seem to want to wait for an answer and there really wasn't a need to. Shori was the one who had been after Nida in the first place, so it was obvious that the demon that Kaiko saw was just one of his henchmen.

Kurama glanced at Hiei sensing a serge in his energy only to see the pure rage on his face. Shori had gotten his hands on Nida.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

****  
**So, does anyone remember this story, because I really put this on the back burner with a lot of my other ones. I was planning on getting most of these done this summer before heading to school but I've only got a few weeks left. I'm going to try and push myself to get these done because there are still apparently some people that really like my stories and miss reading them and are mad that I haven't updated. So, I'm working on it.**

**Thank you very much for sticking with me and putting up with my lazy butt. More to come soon, and sorry that this chapter is really short, the next one will be long, this was just kinda filler.**


End file.
